


Being Madam Snape

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Smut, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Miscarriage, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pregnancy, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: After catching Ron Weasley cheating and listening to his rubbish for the last time she ran into (literally) an old acquaintance.As Hermione becomes close to this acquaintance, another person from her and Harry's past comes back into their life.





	1. Sleeping with Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is my first go at posting fanfiction. Constructive criticisms are welcome, I'm not great at grammar so any advise given is greatly accepted.
> 
> WARNING: Lemons!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters, places and ideas you recognise belong to the amazing JK, everything else is mine!

Severus Snape stalked into his private rooms within the dungeons scowling. _Damn Minerva asking to change patrols again,_ he thought. It was well known within the faculty how much he hated patrolling on Fridays, that hatred increased tenfold after his marriage. A small smile graced his face as he thought about his wife, glancing down at his watch he knew she would have fallen asleep by now, however he could always hope she was still awake waiting for him. He quietly opened the bedroom door and removed his teaching cloak, sending it to hang itself up. He glanced at the four-poster bed in the middle of the room and saw her small figure curled up, hugging his pillow, and smiled again.

He sat down on the bed and took in her serene face as she peacefully slept. If anyone had told him, even three and a half years ago, this is where his life would lead him he would have scoffed at them. Especially when he was convinced he would die in that shack, alone as he’d always been. Hermione had been his saving grace, helping him to heal both physically and emotionally from the war and his part in it. After the way he had treated her he knew he didn’t deserve her forgiveness let alone any type of friendship from her, but he was once again blown away by this amazing woman’s ability to forgive. He quickly changed out of the rest of his teaching clothes and slipped into bed beside his wife, kissing her temple and whispering “I love you,” before joining her in sleep.

*~*

Hermione stirred she felt an all encompassing heat surrounding her and smirked. She had no idea what time Severus had come back to his chambers last night, but waking up in his arms never seemed to get old to her. She could tell from his breathing that he was still asleep and allowed herself to enjoy the moment of being in his arms. She felt the arm around her stomach begin to move side to side and shivered under the attention. She felt a slight kick and smiled, she wasn’t the only one enjoying the surly potions master’s attention. She brought her own hand down close to his and whispered, “Not too long now little one, daddy’s obviously looking forward to meeting you to,” as she to stroked her swollen stomach.

“Very much so,” she heard his baritone voice in her ear slightly rough from sleep. The sound shot straight through her and she felt desire begin to pool low in her belly and marvelled that just his voice still had the power to do that to her. “Good morning my lioness, sorry I was so late last night.”

She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him, “I did try to stay up but it was a busy day at the office and I just couldn’t. I have tied up all my cases now though and gone through what’s left with Stacey for while I’m away,” she kissed him gently on the cheek, grinning when he growled at her and kissed her more forcefully on the mouth this time. She melted into him and groaned loudly, her mouth opening just enough to give him access, which he used to invade her mouth fully with his probing tongue. She felt his leg move between her legs, allowing her to rub herself along it to gain some friction where she needed it most, groaning louder and more wantonly than before. Her hands moved into his hair to grip tightly and she shrieked as he turned them, her now lying on her back with him over her.

“I’m beginning to remember why I love weekends so much little one,” he said after breaking away to look at her face. Her eyes were wild with desire, her face flushed and her lips pink and swollen from his attentions just looking at how debauched she was made his already straining cock begin to throb. He smirked at her with immense satisfaction knowing he was the only person who could do this to her.

She eyed him and his smirk cautiously, whilst better at reading his face and cues Hermione knew there was a lot her husband could still hide from her. He didn’t get through the war serving not one but two megalomaniacs without learning how to protect his thoughts and feelings well. It made her sad to think of how lonely he must have been, having to keep everything bottled up and everyone at arms length. “What are you smirking at Headmaster Snape?” she questioned with her eyebrow raised, in tandem to how he frequently did.

“Just how wanton you look right now dearest lioness,” he replied laughing before moving closer to her ear. “If only people could see what a few whispered words did to you.” He smirked again as she shuddered beneath him, “If people could see just how reactive you are to the miserable potions master.” She groaned loudly as his hand began to trace down her body and closer the junction where her legs met her torso. “Just imagine the shock on everyones faces when they saw how much you loved me touching you like this,” his hand went straight between her legs and he had to stifle a groan of his own. “Merlin Hermione you are soaked, a few naughty words from me and you’ve drenched yourself you dirty wench.” Her accompanying moan to that statement made it hard for him to control himself. He moved his fingers between her legs, gathering the wetness from her cunt and spreading it between her lips up to her clit. She shuddered in his arms from his ministrations and a breathy moan escaped her once more. “Prim and proper Hermione Granger, Gryffindor’s princess and the Ministry’s rising star,” he spoke in an admonishing tone, “And look at you now. Writhing beneath me like a Knockturn Alley whore, all because of a few words and a light touch of my fingers. Do you like my fingers in your cunt lioness? Do you want more?” He asked probing his fingers further as he asked. She keened in response to both the question and the deeper intrusion, her hands moving from his hair to to face so she could move his filthy mouth back to hers.

“You have a filthy mouth Severus Snape,” she chastised between kisses. “Maybe we should put it somewhere else so you are no longer able to use your filthy words.” He murmured his agreement and felt her hands pushing him down her body, he nipped and soothed her breasts gently as he went knowing how sensitive they were at the moment but loving her reaction to his touching them. The smell of her arousal was drugging as he got closer to his (and her) goal, he was sure he would never get tired of that musky smell, inhaling deeply as he moved closer to her cunt. Hermione gasped as she heard him inhale deeply when he was close to her pussy, no matter how often they did this it still shocked her when he did that. _Men weren’t meant to enjoy doing this let alone indulge in the smell of her arousal,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by his tongue moving between her lips and swirling around her hard nub, “Merlin Severus,” she gasped. He moved his tongue back to her entrance, his nose burrowing against her clitoris in the most enjoyable of ways. He continued to lave her entrance and nub with his attention her moans coming more frequently now were music to his ears. He lifted his head slightly, forgetting her swollen stomach would prevent him from seeing her fall apart. _Damn it son,_ he thought scowling slightly. He loved the look on Hermione’s face as he brought her to climax, he’d just have to wait until the baby was born to see it again. He nosed her nub once more earning him a string of nonsensical curse words from his wife’s mouth. _She’s close_ , he thought. His grip on her hips tightening as they began bucking beneath him, he shifted so her clit was encompassed in his mouth as he sucked gently and his fingers moved back to her entrance thrusting in and out quickly. Even with the increased pressure on her hips he struggled to keep her still as he brought her to the edge of climax and felt her tip over with a roar. He smiled to himself remembering the first time he had heard her climax, where his nickname for her stemmed.

He brought his face up so he could meet hers and grinned, “Once a lioness always a lioness,” he jibed. She swatted at him playfully, if not half heartedly after her orgasm left her slightly boneless. As if suddenly remembering she reached forward for his boxers and made short work of removing them, she stared at his engorged member before reaching for it. His hand stilled her movements and she looked at him confused, “It’s been a long week dearest. Between teasing you and looking upon you perfect and rounded with our child I won’t last long if you start playing.” He explained to her, he saw comprehension dawn on her and another smirk grace her features before he saw her descend upon him taking his cock into her mouth as deep as she could in one movement. A strangled moan left him as his minx of a wife then proceeded to lick him slowly from root to tip and circle his slit gathering any remaining pre-cum. Her grin returned as she moved back up his body slowly and caught his mouth in hers again, “Minx,” he muttered to her. He lay her back down and shifted himself so he was between her legs and slicked his cock even further with her arousal. “Your wet again Miss Granger, do you want your evil potions master’s cock?” he started again, hearing her moans at his filthy language and his insistent teasing, “Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress, is that what you want?” He continued to tease both with his mouth and his cock before she finally broke.

“Severus,” she panted looking up at him, “Please.” She began to beg, “Stop teasing you know I want it, please.” He gave her his patented smirk before thrusting fully and quickly into her and bottoming out. Both of them groaned as her wet heat surrounded him and they began to quickly move together. With them being away from each other for the week and with the long foreplay before hand Severus knew he wouldn’t last long and could feel the tell tale tightening of his balls. He reached his hand down between them to rub Hermione’s clitoris increasing the pressure and was awarded with a keening whine escaping her lips and her cunt tightening around his cock. “So close Severus,” she whimpered.

“Then come for me lioness, let me hear you roar,” he encouraged. Which was enough for her, with his next thrust he hit her g-spot just right and a loud roar was ripped from her throat as her cunt clamped down on him causing his orgasm to trigger. He continued moving in and out for a few more thrusts as she milked him dry, before pulling out, rolling to his side and pulling her into him. “Such a naughty lioness making such a noise,” he teased kissing her nose. “And getting all worked up over a few dirty words.”

“Your incorrigible you know that right Sev,” she retorted. “You get just as worked up saying those dirty words. You need to make the most of it anyway, when this one arrives we won’t have the time for our normal lazy Saturday mornings.” It was true and they both knew it, once the baby was here the chance to spend Saturday morning, naked and in bed would be gone and while they would both miss it they were also excited to start this new chapter. Severus was also looking forwards to having Hermione with him for an extended period of time and not just at the weekend, she’d called him a soppy old Slytherin for that and he couldn’t agree with her more.

“Maybe, but I still think you bring it out in me love,” Severus added. “Your the only one I’ve ever spoken to like that so I blame you,” he smiled down at her contently. 

*~*

They were lucky that their relationship had stayed out of the public eye Hermione thought as she snuggled into him. Both of them being war heroes made them targets for the gossip rags and the Daily Prophet, however somehow their relationship had sailed completely under the radar. Hermione knew she was thankful for that, with how private Severus was about everything she didn’t know how he would react to their lives being put on display. With her working at the ministry it was well known that Hermione Granger was pregnant and while she had changed her name colleagues and clients alike still referred to her as Granger. Even the healer in charge of her maternity cover had stumbled over her name when they first met. No matter what Severus had done in the war people still associated the name Snape with his surly and quite frankly scary presence, Harry still joked about him being a dungeon bat over two and a half years later. She knew their privacy was going to be gone the moment she went into labour though, Severus wanted to be with her every step of the way and there was no way that it wouldn’t get out who the father was. She knew she was ready for that, she wanted to show her husband off to the world, but she didn’t know if he was ready for it and that scared her. She turned to her husband who was once gain caressing her stomach, looking at her with such affection she could have cried and tried to find a way to voice her concerns to him. “Sev,” she started timidly. His attention snapped to her face, his wife was anything but timid - even with him at his surliest, so this worried him slightly. “Everything is going to change after this one is born,” she started. He looked up at her confused; he knew that, they both knew that, they’d been to the same baby classes for goodness sake! She took in his confused glare and continued, “Everyone is going to know about our lives together, they’ll see us at the hospital. They may even see you smile,” she teased but her could see the seriousness in her eyes. He knew she was worried, mostly about his reaction to their private lives no longer being private. Being here at Hogwarts had sheltered them from the press, most of their dates had been in muggle London and he was used to being a private man. Hermione was the first person in a long time he felt comfortable opening up to and dropping his guard with so he knew where her anxiety was coming from. Up until a few weeks ago he was feeling it to, until he thought about what he was going to be gaining. To see his child for the first time, to hold them close he’d give up all forms of privacy for that moment to be reality.

“We will be fine my love,” he reassured her, “And if I was a betting man I would bet money the press will finally see me smile upon meeting our son for the first time.”

She smiled widely at him, “I’m telling you now Severus Snape that you are having a daughter.” She didn’t know why he was so convinced he was carrying a boy, they’d told the healer they wanted to be surprised, but for weeks he’d been referring to his son for some reason so Hermione was adamant that it was a girl. He just smiled at her a nodded as if to placate her.


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Ron Hermione sees Severus for the first time since the final battle.

Hermione drew her robes around her as she hurried through Diagon Alley, rain was pouring all around her soaking her but she didn’t care she just needed to be anywhere but her home. She knew dating Ron was a mistake, she knew it would only cause her heartache, but she also knew she felt forced into it. The Weasleys were like family to her and after their shared kiss before the final battle everyone seemed so happy that they were together she didn’t have it in her to disagree.

 

It wasn’t like their entire time together was terrible, but the strain began to show almost immediately. Ron didn’t like that she was going back to Hogwarts without him, to appease him she ended up sleeping with him to show him he had nothing to worry about. Sex with Ron was a chore, she had to plan it in advance to make sure she had been fantasising enough to at least make him think she was excited, and after he was finished she’d cast _muffilato_ on the bathroom and use her vibrator to bring her some kind of relief - not that he’d ever bothered to find out if he’d brought her to orgasm or not. While she was at Hogwarts she knew he was sleeping around, she wasn’t naive enough to think that Ron was her one and only. His part in the war had escalated his fame massively. No longer was he the overlooked friend of Harry Potter or the younger brother of any of the Weasley brothers. Ronald Weasley finally had a name for himself and was reaping the rewards of this, frequently and noisily - if what Harry had told her was true. Hermione had finished her schooling on an accelerated schedule and had graduated Hogwarts in the December allowing her to start her training at the ministry to become a member of the Control of Magical Creatures Department in the January. Still feeling like she had no other choice she moved in with him. That was six months ago. Six months of arguments, disappointing sex and his adulterous ways continuing before she finally snapped. The most recent argument of theirs still playing in her head.

 

_“Why are you even with me Ronald?” she questioned as a large breasted blonde snuck from the apartment. “I’m not stupid enough to think this is the first woman you’ve had here so why are you even bothering to keep up the charade of wanting to be with me?”_

_“Hermione you don’t understand,” he began. He took her hands and guided her to the sofa in their living room and sat with her, “There are two types of women in this world. The type you marry, like you, and the type you fuck, like Meghan. You should be grateful that I don’t use you like I use her, your too special for that,” he explained._

 

She still couldn’t believe the audacity of him, to make out that she should be thanking him. Just thinking about it made her angry now, about not just his incredible stupidity, but also how cliche the whole thing was. The smart, slightly plain girlfriend coming home to find her partner sleeping with a bottle blonde with breasts three times the size. She was lost in her anger and thoughts that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and walked straight into someone sending them both to the floor. She recovered first apologies tumbling from her mouth as she pulled herself from the ground and turned to help the person up. Her hand extended towards them but was stopped short by a sneering voice she had not heard for over a year, “Miss Granger I do not want or need you assistance. If you weren’t such an idiot I wouldn’t be on the floor in the first place.” Hermione froze in shock and stared as her old potions master righted himself. He had still been in St Mungos while she completed her schooling and she had not seen him since the night of the final battle. She felt a wave of some emotion she couldn’t label wash through her as she stared at him in shock, she hadn’t felt that emotion for sometime. Not since her sixth year when he taught defence, when he spoke about dark arts in that baritone voice of his that made her blush deeply and her pants become wetter. She remember what that emotion was now, she was turned on. He’d just scolded her like a naughty child and she was turned on, _pathetic_ she though. “Why are you stood there gapping woman, it’s pouring down you need to get yourself indoors?” He continued to berate her as she took him in. Even without his billowing teaching robes Severus Snape was a daunting and intimidating man, his almost black eyes piercing into her. She suppressed a shudder under his intense scrutiny before looking him in the eye.

 

“I am really sorry Professor, it’s been a trying night and while that is no excuse for my carelessness I am really sorry,” she tried to apologise again. Thinking about how stupid she had been seemed to bring her anger and sadness to the forefront of her mind. She needed to get out of here before she started crying in front of him. “I’m glad to see you are well and missed having you teach for my NEWTs course sir,” she added before turning to walk away.

 

_Somethings wrong,_ he thought looking her in the eye. Her face was a mix of emotions and he couldn’t help but want to know what was wrong with the witch in front of him. She appraised her slowly before asking, “Would you like to come with me and get a drink? You shouldn’t be out in this weather.” He saw her face cloud over, _Your an idiot Severus_ , he berated himself, _why the hell would she want to spend time with you?_ he slammed his occlumency shields up as quick as he could to prevent her seeing the hurt at her upcoming rejection show on his face.

 

“T-thanks professor,” she stuttered out, “I would like that. I don’t really have anywhere to go and I most definitely can’t go home.” She replied a small smile gracing her face. Severus found himself smiling back at her, before her complete response hit him. She had no where to go. _Odd,_ he thought last he had seen she was living with Weasley. Though he knew the dunderheaded boy didn’t deserve a girl like Hermione. _No don’t go there Severus_ , he thought. There had always been something about Hermione Granger that had drawn him to her, even at her most annoying know-it-all stages he had a respect for the witch who strived to be the best at everything. It had been upon his return to Hogwarts that he saw he in a new light. He knew it was thanks to her that he was alive and sort out to find her before she left the castle back in December. He had seen her walking down the corridor with Miss Weasley and had been taken aback by the young women in front of him. No longer was she the frizzy haired, plain girl he remembered, she had grown up. Her face held a maturity that fighting a war at such a young age had caused, her body had filled out and her hair was now more wavy than frizzy. He found himself staring at her and secretly hating Ron Weasley for being the man that had her. He knew he couldn’t think like that, she was twenty years his junior but the stirring in his trousers told him that his body didn’t care about that. He had chickened out of speaking to her and the next day she was on the train home, NEWTs completed and starting a job the following month. “Where did you have in mind?” he heard her ask rousing him from his thoughts.

 

“I know a nice little cafe not far from here in muggle London if you like,” he suggested and with a quick nod of agreement from her led the way.

 

*~*

 

Hermione glanced around the small cafe and smiled, it had an open fire with comfortable chairs around it that would be perfect for drying off at. She removed her robes, revealing muggle attire beneath them, before taking a seat in one of the sofas. Severus mimicked her movement before remembering they didn’t have drinks, “What can I get you?” he asked, looking down at her kindly.

 

Hermione was taken back by his kind gaze and froze slightly before gathering her wits and responding, “A latte please sir.”

 

“I’ll be right back Miss Granger, make yourself comfortable,” he replied his voice sending shivers through her once more as heat built in her stomach. _This is what was missing with Ron,_ she thought. _He hasn’t even touched me and I’m turned on._ Thinking about Ronald Weasley though brought her anger back to the forefront of her mind and she scowled at the immaturity of her now ex. She just hoped Harry would be able to house her until she found suitable accommodation since there was no chance of her continuing to live at their flat. Severus looked over to the young woman who had accompanied him and was dismayed to find her scowling, _how have I managed to upset her already?_ he thought, but then he saw her shake her head as though angry with herself and a smile pulled at her lips as she seemed to look at where he had left his cloak.

 

Hermione was roused from her thoughts by Snape bringing their drinks over and sitting across from her, she smiled up at him and thanked him kindly for the drink saying she was grateful for the warmth of the fire and the beverage. They filled the time talking about themselves, what they had been doing and things that interested them. Hermione was fascinated by the man sat opposite her, how he readily shared so much with her and that she found herself able to talk to him for hours. She glanced down at her watch and was shocked to find that it actually had been hours since they had sat down. She thanked him again for the drink and his company before saying she should head off. She let slip that she would probably be staying with Potter and Severus found himself wondering about that slither of information further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. As I said I'm new to writing so any help is greatly received, I also don't have a beta so while I do proof read my work I'm sure I will still miss bits.
> 
> Thanks again Beth :)


	3. Letters and Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus begin to converse with one another over a series of letters. The people in their lives begin to question who they are talking to.  
> Hermione and Harry have a heart to heart.

 

Dear Professor Snape,

Thank you again for your company yesterday it has been a long time since I’ve felt so at ease talking to someone about anything and everything. It was nice to see you and if you are interested in meeting again I wouldn’t say no. I’m currently staying with Harry at Grimmauld Place, but if that changes I can let you know.

Hope the dunderheads aren’t getting you down.

Kind regards,

Hermione.

 

*~*

Dear Hermione,

It was my pleasure to spend time with you. I also find myself yearning for the company of someone who I can hold an intelligent conversation with and the time I spent with you made me feel more alive since I cannot remember when. I can’t help but wonder what led to you being alone in the middle of Diagon Alley in such a bad storm, I’m hear to listen or talk if you need someone who’s not Potter.

The dunderheads are the same as always, I keep hoping for someone like you to show up but so far nothing.

Kind regards,

Severus.

ps. call me Severus, I’m not your professor anymore.

 

*~*

 

Dear Severus,

Gosh it feels weird calling you that. I said your name so many times before I actually managed to write it,  ~~ I like the way it sounds ~~ . Ignore that bit please!

Well you said you would listen, it’s read in this case but I think the principle still stands, you offered so you can’t take it back now...

Ronald and I broke up. That is what led to me wandering Diagon Alley in a storm. We lived together in a flat not far from where you found me and after the argument and subsequent break up I refused to be near the  ~~ ignorant wanker ~~ insolent fool. I knew being with Ron was a mistake, but it also felt like what was expected of me. Date Ron, finish school, get a job, get married etcetera, but like Harry we both dated a Weasley for all the wrong reasons. 

Did you know there are two types of women in the world? I found this out that day, the type you marry and the type you  fuck sleep with, guess which type Ron decided I was.  ~~ Maybe that’s why sex was always so bad with him ~~ , please ignore that bit to I’m terrible when I get started on something. Anyway we are done, he’s tried apologising but it’s over and I can honestly say it’s the first time since the final battle I’ve felt completely at peace with my life and how I’m living it. 

I think the end of our relationship was the catalyst for the break down of Harry and Ginny’s as well. Ginny wasn’t happy when she found out I was living here, for some reason she’s always been jealous of my relationship with Harry and when she complained Harry blurted something out that had her storming off and not returning. I still haven’t managed to get him to confess to what he said, but he’s been moping around for the past week and I’m tired of it I think I’ll try asking him again later.

So anyway like I said you asked for it, the complete and up to date story of Hermione Granger and her awful love life, with the added bonus of Harry Potter’s lack of one to! When do you next get time away from Hogwarts I’d love to see you again?

Hermione.

 

*~*

 

Severus folded the latest letter from Hermione and stifled another round of laughter at her crossings out. Draco looked up from where he was sat opposite his godfather and frowned, he had never seen his godfather even smile and here he was laughing. “Something funny uncle Sev?” he asked confused by his godfathers strange behaviour.

 

Severus was torn from his thoughts about the beautiful bookworm by his godson’s question. It was only then that he realised that he had laughed out loud, no wonder the boy looked so confused he’d probably never even seen his godfather smile before. “Just an amusing letter is all Draco, how is your essay for Master Moonshine coming?” Severus asked him trying to change the topic quickly by asking about Draco’s potions apprenticeship.

 

“It’s coming well, finished the preliminary research aspect now have to finish the essay off and hope they will sign off on the experimental stage,” Draco replied happily talking about his apprenticeship. At first he was annoyed and upset that Severus wouldn’t take him on as an apprentice, but then Severus had never taken on an apprentice and his introduction to Regulus Moonshine had given him the next best thing.

 

With Draco obviously off his case Severus turned back to the letter and carried on reading to the end. His breathing hitched when he read about her disappointing sex life with Mr Weasley, ‘ _Interesting’_ he thought. However this was overtaken by his intense anger at the brats dismissal of Hermione, his loss though and all that jazz. He already wanted to see her again, the idea of him being able to satisfy her in a way that young Mr Weasley could not made his trousers become tighter.

 

*~*

 

Hermione,

I do apologise but I found it difficult to ignore the parts of your last letter even with you asking me to do so. I found them very intriguing. I’m sorry you felt that you had no other option than to be with Mr Weasley, especially that you also felt pressured into something that you didn’t want with him. However, as angry as you may be think about how much better off you will be in the long run without that awful leech feeding off you and your success.

I also find myself craving your company, after being in the presence of idiots for most of the day the possibility of intelligent conversation is something I long for. The dunderheads have a Hogsmeade visit this Saturday, if you are not to busy I would love to meet up with you. Maybe at a small cafe in muggle London away from the spotlight and paparazzi?

I await your reply,

Severus.

 

*~*

 

Hermione folded up the latest letter from Severus with a smile, that was noticed by her breakfast companion. “What’s got you smiling ‘Mione, it’s the first once to grace that beautiful face of yours in a while?” Harry asked her, looking at her intently.

 

“Just a letter from an old acquaintance, we’ve been exchanging for the past few weeks and his letters do bring a smile to my face,” she explained thinking about Severus and the last time she saw him. “So are you finally going to tell me what you’ve been mopping around the house about?”

 

“I’ll spill if you spill, who’s the guy ‘Mione?” Harry pushed, “I promise I’ll open up if you do.”

 

“I bumped into Professor Snape the day Ron and I broke up,” she admitted reverting to his professional name. She wasn’t ready to admit to Harry yet of her feelings for the surly potions master and that if she was honest with herself had been there for a long time. “I was wandering Diagon Alley in the rain and he invited me for coffee,” she elaborated to his bewildered facial expression. “I had a lovely time talking to him Harry, I’ve not enjoyed just sitting and talking with someone like that for goodness knows how long and it made me forget about the ridiculousness that is Ronald Weasley.”

 

Harry’s bewildered expression morphed into one of comprehension, “You have feelings for him Hermione. Real feelings, I knew there was something so kind of connection between the two of you in the shack that night.” Hermione blushed deeply at Harry’s (correct) assumption, but spoke no more on the matter of her possible feelings for Severus Snape. Harry took Hermione’s silence as confirmation and steeled himself for his news. “Ginny and I didn’t just break up because we were not working out as we thought,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “I told her that we needed to end things as I’ve come to the realisation that I am gay.”

 

Hermione did a double take at that admission, she had know Harry had inclinations towards the same sex for a long time but assumed that he was bisexual not 100% gay. “How have you only just come to this conclusion?” she asked him utterly mystified that he had been in a romantic relationship with a woman for nearly a year and not known this.

 

“I had a feeling that things with Ginny were wrong and I kept trying to put off sex saying I didn’t want her to feel pressured. That I wanted her to finish her schooling, but she wore me down. It was awful “Mione, I found it so difficult and in the end I faked it.” His shoulders slumped as if he had done the worse thing ever, causing Hermione to giggle and admit to doing the same. His eyes brightened at this admission of hers and he continued, “It wasn’t until I was at Gringotts the other day that it became apparent why it wasn’t working with Ginny. I was walking through Gringotts when I saw a head of platinum blonde hair that caused me to do a double take. It was Malfoy ‘Mione and he looked amazing, one look at him and I could feel myself fantasising in ways I never could with Ginny. Shame he’s straight and would never look at me though,” he finished.

 

“Harry James Potter you are amazing and Draco Malfoy would be lucky to have you,” Hermione scolded him.

 

“And Professor Snape would be lucky to have you ‘Mione,” Harry replied smiling at his best friend.

 

*~*

 

Severus,

Coffee on Saturday sounds amazing. There’s a small cafe not far from the Ministry it’s called Bella’s Cafe and they do great cappuccinos. I’ll be there from 11am and I hope to see you there to.

Hermione.

 

*~*

 

Harry walked into Hermione’s room and was taken back by the complete disarray that he was greeted with. As if sensing him and his unvocalised question Hermione spoke without turning, “I’m meeting Severus for coffee in two hours and I have nothing to wear!” she lamented.

 

Harry laughed at the strangeness of the situation, he had never heard his best friend sound like such a girl before. She spun around to face him at his laughter with her wand brandished at him, “Don’t you dare laugh at me Harry James Potter. What does one even wear to coffee with a friend who could potentially be more in the middle of June when the weather cannot make up it’s mind on what it’s doing?”

 

Harry looked through the clothes that had been strewn around the room before picking up a maxi dress that while fitting Hermione nicely would leave plenty to the imagination, a pair of strappy sandals and a denim jacket. Hermione smiled and quickly put on the ensemble before twirling around. Harry nodded, “Classy, but modern,” he stated. “You look perfect ‘Mione and if the surly old sod knows what good for him he won’t be able to stop thinking about you.” Hermione swatted his arm, but beamed at the idea of making Severus unable to stop thinking about her.

 

One hour later Hermione was making her way to the cafe, she knew she had told Severus 11 but was too nervous to wait any longer. She stepped into the cafe and was shocked to see him already there, he hadn’t notice her arrival yet since he was deeply engrossed in a book so she used the time to openly ogle at him. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. With the death of Voldemort his dark mark had become increasingly faint and at this distance Hermione could barely make it out. His shirt was left open at the neck and she could see the scar from Nagini’s attack just over the top of the collar to the one side. His hair was slightly longer than before and she itched to run her fingers through it, ‘ _Behave yourself Hermione it’s just coffee he’s probably not even interested in you in that way.’_ She mentally berated herself for her inappropriate thoughts. She finally stopped herself from further ogling and walked towards where he was sitting, near the window, and took the seat opposite him. “I didn’t think you would be here this early,” Severus said marking the page in his book and slowly lowering it to look at Hermione properly for the first time since she arrived. He knew she was here the moment she stepped into the cafe and her scent wafted over to him, it took all his self control to stop him from gazing at her. However, after lowering the book and taking her in he couldn’t prevent the thoughts flashing though his head. She wasn’t dressed provocatively in anyway, to be honest her dress was rather conservative, but he found himself drawn more to her for this reason. Her hair was slightly tamed and put into a bun with some strands falling around her face, she had a small amount of makeup on emphasising her beautiful brown eyes. Severus didn’t think he’d ever seen someone look so perfect in just an ordinary outfit and knew that he was staring. “You look beautiful Hermione,” he said the words slipping out before he could even think about stopping himself. Hermione blushed and replied saying he looked rather handsome himself, if it had been anyone else he would have scoffed but her eyes shone with sincerity and his heart seemed to soar.

 

They spent the best part of three hours at the cafe before Hermione asked if he wanted to join her on a walk around muggle London. He agreed and they found themselves walking around a near by park, conversation still flowing three hours after they initially sat down. As it got close to three o’clock Severus explained he needed to head back to Hogwarts for when the students began filtering back from Hogsmeade and they both found themselves wishing he didn’t need to go. They were stood close together as Severus turned to her, “I had a lovely time with you today Hermione I hope we can do this again soon.”

 

Feeling bold Hermione reached forward and grabbed his hand her fingers running over his knuckles, “Me to,” she murmured in response. Her spontaneity and bravery had Severus looking down at their now joined hands before back up to her face, his eyes flickering down to her lips. Hermione felt her breath hitch slightly as she leaned slightly into him. Taking this as all the permission he needed, Severus closed the gap. His free hand came to caress her cheek as he placed a light, chaste kiss to her lips. The kiss was over as soon as it began, but the surge of energy that passed through them both the moment their lips touched left them both tingling.

 

“I’ll write to you soon Hermione,” Severus said and then he was gone leaving Hermione to think about the tingling feeling that was still there on her lips and rushing through her body.

 

*~*

 

Hermione,

I hope you didn’t think me to forward kissing you today and if that was the only time you will ever allow it I’m glad I got the chance to experience it. I still cannot get thoughts of you from my head and am missing you already, please don’t tell anyone how sappy that sounds I have a reputation to uphold.

If it would please you I wish to court you Hermione. I know it sounds old fashioned, but your experience with your last boyfriend has shown me that you need to know what true courtship feels like. You should be worshipped Hermione and made to feel every bit as special as you are and if you were to let me I would make it my lives mission to do so.

I await your response with baited breath, but if it is a decline I understand and do not feel you need to end our friendship as I would still love to meet and talk about everything and anything with you if that is the type of relationship you wish for.

Merlin now I’m rambling, I’m going to stop now. Sweet dreams little one.

Yours,

Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Keep them coming it’s nice to read them. I have got most of the chapters written or at least planned so hopefully will be able to keep updating swiftly.


	4. Dating Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione have been dating for three months, he makes a decision about their future and some information regarding the past three months.  
> Lemons ahead!

 

It had been three months since that letter from Severus asking Hermione if he could court her. Three months of romantic dates, cute dates and little surprises that no one would have thought the potions master capable of. 

 

Within a week Severus had linked the floo between his rooms at Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place allowing Hermione and himself to talk every night. Being a Hogwarts meant they could only really have their dates at weekends and even then it took lots of planning with Severus' role as head of house.

 

For their first month anniversary Severus took her back to the place they had coffee and reconnected, but this time met her at the cafe and presented her with a single gladiolus flower.

 

For the second month anniversary he took her to a restaurant in Scotland, he met her a Grimmauld place and gifted her with a first edition of Homer's 'The Odyssey'. She gushed at him thanking him for the gift, but also complaining that it was too expensive.

 

*~*

 

The morning of their third month anniversary Hermione awoke to a room full of flowers and a smirking Harry Potter. “Harry what have you done?” She asked looking around incredulously.

 

“Not me my bushy haired friend,” he replied and moved to where there was a card. He cleared his throat and began reading, “Even all the flowers in the world are no where near as beautiful as you however here are a few to remind you of me today.” He continued smirking as he sat himself on the edge of her bed, before raising his eyebrows at her. “Ron never sent you flowers,” he stated matter of factly. “I think the professor is good for you ‘Mione.”

 

Hermione blushed as deeply as she took in the flowers surrounding her and thought about his card. Severus Snape was smooth she’d give him that much. They’d arranged to go out again tonight and apart from telling her to dress nice Severus had given her no others clues to where they were going. After three months of nothing more than chaste kisses and caresses though Hermione was feeling the tension. Even the softest of touches where he tucked her hair behind her ear seemed to send tingles straight to her groin and she wasn’t sure how much more of it she could take. Being the bookworm she was she knew courting in the wizarding world was much like pre 1900s muggle England after much extensive research and that it was the precursor to marriage with intimate relationships frowned upon until some type of commitment had been made. However, if she had to see much more of Severus and not be able to touch him she might lose her mind in a haze of lust. Pulling herself from her thoughts she pushed Harry off the bed before heading towards her bathroom to get herself ready for the day, she had an important case that she was helping put together.

 

*~*

 

Severus smiled to himself as he thought of the display Hermione would be waking up to. It may have only been three months, but he was finding it hard to be without his witch. No matter how often they talked, which was ever night. He still found himself missing her and their comfortable companionship. That was why he had made the decision to take things further with her tonight, he knew her parents had been killed in an car accident earlier last year and therefore the closest thing she had to family was Potter. He’d spoken to Potter earlier in the week and explained what his intentions with Hermione were, he was shocked at the younger boys quick and easy of acceptance after the strained relationship they had previously had. He knew three months was a short period of time in which to court someone, but he also knew that he never wanted to be without her in his life again.

 

He finished putting some last minute things together for the evening before rearranging his face to show his trademark scowl and gliding out of his rooms and towards the great hall his cloak billowing behind him.

 

*~*

 

Hermione had spent the day burying herself in her work trying not to think about tonight, but now that she was home and trying to get ready for the evening she was beginning to worry. She knew that she had found what she was looking for in a man with Severus and while three months was a short period of time Hermione was sure she didn’t want to spend her life with anyone else. Although she was sure that he was what she wanted, she wasn’t sure that he felt the same. She knew they enjoyed each others company, but Severus was older, wiser and more experienced in everything she still wasn’t sure he would want her.

 

She finally got her nerves under control and managed to dress herself, apply her makeup and tame her hair into a half up half down style. She checked herself in the mirror, smoothed down her clothes and walked downstairs to find Harry sat at the kitchen table. “You look beautiful ‘Mione,” he said catching her eye. She smiled at him and sat opposite him looking at his dinner distastefully. When Harry was eating by himself his habits were awful, today was a prime example of this, his plate was piled high with fatty foods. “Leave my meal choice alone,” he warned seeing her disapproving look. The fireplace roared to life behind them effectively ending their minor disagreement, they both turned towards the fireplace to Severus brushing ash from his frock coat. “Evening professor,” Harry said before turning back to his food.

 

“Potter,” Severus drawled before turning his attention to Hermione. His words caught in his throat as he took in the vision before him, he couldn’t help but stare at her in awe of how beautiful she looked and he found himself thinking that he was completely out of her league. After staring like a fool for way too long he finally found his voice, “Hermione you look stunning,” he said stepping forward and taking her hand.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself Severus,” she teased stepping closer to him. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” She asked him, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he whispered in her ear before leading her into the fireplace. The combination of his voice and his breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine making her miss their destination. She opened her eyes when they landed and took in their surroundings, they were in a small Italian restaurant that looked picture perfect. The maitre de greeted them in Italian and gestured for them to follow him towards their table. Severus’ hand fell to her lower back as he guided her to their table, he pulled her seat out for her before taking his own. He ordered some wine and water for the table also speaking in Italian causing Hermione to look at him in shock. “Something the matter Hermione?” He asked her innocently.

 

She looked at him with a slight scowl, “I had no idea you could speak Italian Severus or that you would need it for a restaurant.”

 

Severus smirked at her and she felt her knickers get slightly damper Merlin she needed to control herself, “I learnt when I was younger. I joined a library as it helped me stay out of my father’s way and that’s where my love of books began. Plus I like to speak to people in their own language if I can,” he explained to her. The waiter arrived to bring over their drinks and asked if they were ready to order, Severus asked for another five minutes before coming back to take their food order. This reminded Hermione that she had not even opened her menu let alone had any ideas on what she was going to order. She took the menu from the table and started to have a look through it, there was not a huge selection but Hermione thought that the food they did make would all be specialities of the place. “I recommend the seafood risotto or the spaghetti carbonara if your unsure of what to order,” Severus spoke rousing her from her thoughts. “I’m going to have the risotto,” he added smiling at her. Hermione smiled back at him and their conversation turned to how their days had been. They chatted back and forth until the waiter returned where they both gave their orders and the conversation started back up. Both of them found it so easy to talk to one another and the flow of conversation never faltered or felt forced. They talked continuously until food arrived and then continued speaking when polite to do so.

 

After dinner they ordered a dessert between them and shared before Severus asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She agreed and Severus went to settle the bill, Hermione went to protest but that was quickly silenced by Severus explaining that he wanted to spoil her and to let him do so. They walked out of the restaurant and Severus led her towards an open park area with a large fountain in the middle of it, “This place is beautiful Sev, where are we?” she asked him looking around in awe.

 

_Not as beautiful as you_ , he thought looking at her childlike wonder and smiling. “It’s a small Italian village not far from Torino, my mother’s family have an estate here that I found out about last year.” He explained smirking as her eyes grew wider as she realised he had taken her to a different country for their date.

 

“Torino? I can’t believe you brought me to Italy for our date,” she exclaimed shaking her head at him. “First all those flowers, now an Italian restaurant actually in Italy, what’s next Severus?” She questioned, still quite in shock of how much he was spoiling her. _Ron would never have done anything like this, even for a big anniversary or a birthday,_ she thought. Wondering once again how this amazing wizard could be interested in her.

 

Severus led her towards the fountain and they sat together at the base of it. He took her hands and angled himself so he was facing slightly towards her. “Well since you mentioned next there was actually more,” he said. Hermione could tell that whatever was coming he was nervous to say as his voice broke slightly. “Hermione the past three months have been amazing and you have given me the chance to live my life the way I should have. You make me feel young, I can have conversations with you about everything and anything, you put a smile on my face just by being with me. I never thought I would find someone who made me feel this way and I know it’s only been three months, but after everything we’ve been through I’m a firm believer in not wasting time when you know what you want.” Severus shifted so he was no longer sat next to her but was now kneeling in front of her. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small square box popping it open to show her a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was set in the middle of two bands swirling to meet each other with a row of sapphires surrounding it. Hermione’s right hand left Severus’ grip and moved towards her mouth as she took in a gulp of air and let out a surprised whimper. “Hermione Jean Granger the last three months with you have made it clear to me that I never want to be without you in my life again. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Tears had begun to leak from Hermione’s eyes as Severus finished talking, Severus Snape wanted to marry her. He wanted her of all people, even with him on one knee in front of her with the most perfect ring she still found it hard to believe that she was what he could want.

 

Her brain was going at one hundred miles an hour and she forgot, until she heard a noise that sounded slightly like a strangled sob, that he was still waiting for an answer. At the sound Hermione looked up and into his eyes and saw the look of panic shooting through them, she internally scolded herself for being so stupid before grabbing his hand again with her right. “Yes,” she choked. “If you’re sure you want me of course I’ll marry you Severus, you’re everything I could want and more.” Severus took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger before gathering her into his arms and kissing her. This was nothing like of the kisses they had shared previously, this one was passionate and slightly frantic as they pulled each other as close as they could. Hands dove into hair and travelled down backs trying to maximise the contact between them. Hermione’s lips parted slightly and Severus took full advantage his tongue plunging into her mouth causing her to moan loudly in response. The onslaught of feelings from him touching her, invading her had the tension in her stomach building more and her knickers becoming beyond slightly damp. It was as though as dam had opened; they were going to get married, Severus wasn’t going anywhere and he wanted her. Just the ideas of what he might do to her had her whimpering in need, rubbing her thighs together trying to find some source of friction.

 

This movement didn’t go unnoticed by Severus who smiled down at the witch in his arms. Her hair was wilder than he had seen it in years, her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were thoroughly swollen from his attention, he was sure he’d never seen her look more desirable. “Is something the matter Miss Granger?” he asked his trademark drawl in her ear causing another whimper to escape her mouth. He smirked as she looked up embarrassed at her overt response to him, “Interesting Miss Granger I’m definitely going to be remembering that for the future.” Her eyes widened at his remark knowing that his voice could very well be her downfall. “Now as lovely as this is I think we should find somewhere more private to celebrate, would you like to come back to the estate?” Hermione could see the apprehension clouding his eyes again. Even though she’d said yes, even after seeing, hearing and feeling her response to him he was still worried she’d turn him down. It made her heart ache for him and her head angry at everyone who had ever made him feel that way. She reached up and gently cupped his cheek before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and nodding her agreement. His eyes seemed to relax and give off the sigh of relief he refused to vocalise before he gathered her in his arms and apparated her to the manor.

 

*~*

 

Hermione took in the manor and the surrounding gardens in awe for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Thanks to everything that happened in sixth year she knew Severus was a descendent of the Prince line, but she had no idea just how wealthy that meant he was. He took her hand and led her towards the entrance smiling at her as they went. He pointed out some of the features of the manor or the gardens as they passed them, with Hermione drawing herself closer to him as they got closer to the front door.

 

He opened the door and escorted her in, “There is a library on the first floor if you would like to visit it.” He explained breaking her from her thoughts as she took in the entrance hall. There was a large staircase that ran through the middle of the hall that was surrounded by a balcony landing allowing you to see all the way up the three stories of the manor and to the large glass windows in the roof letting in the moonlight.

 

She turned to face him taking both his hands and smiled innocently, “Could we maybe save it for next time?” She asked quietly, before speaking louder, “I was hoping to see your bedroom this time.” Not needing a second invitation Severus scooped her up into his arms and pressed his lips to hers again as he carried her up the main staircase and to the second floor before following this along to the last door on the right. He pushed open the door with his foot and walked them over to the large king size bed in the middle of the room, still not breaking contact he lay her down carefully on the bed before climbing over her. She felt his weight pressing into her as his tongue continued exploring her mouth and she moaned again bringing her hands around his waist and untucking his shirt before they could explore his back. Her hands finally managed to get under his shirt and the feel of skin on skin caused Severus to swallow a groan, in turn he moved his hands so they ghosted down her dress before beginning to inch it upwards. Hermione suddenly sat up and turned slightly showing him the zip that ran down the back of her dress. Severus grabbed the zip and slowly began to pull downwards his lips pressing soft caresses where it had just been until he reached the top of her underwear. He glanced up her back again and saw the black lace of her bra before looking down again at the black lace of her knickers and felt the fabric of his trousers constrict him further.

 

Trying to calm himself he moved away from her underwear before he couldn’t control his actions and began kissing along the back of her neck and out towards the dress strap on her right shoulder. He slipped the strap from her shoulder as he continued his kissing before doubling back on himself and heading to the left shoulder to do the same thing. Both straps had slipped down Hermione’s arms causing the front of the dress to drop exposing the front of her lace bra to him. Severus turned Hermione back around so she was facing him and his breath caught as he took in the sight of her. He felt like pinching himself to make sure this was real, however if it wasn’t he couldn’t complain at how vivid it was either. He captured her lips once more in a bruising kiss and felt her fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt quickly making their way down it before he felt her pulling at the fabric covering his shoulders to remove it leaving him bare chested. It was then that he heard her gasp before her hand tentatively reached out and caressed the scar covering the right side of his neck. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes and travel down her cheeks as she thought of how close he came to dying and how close she came to never sharing any of this with him. She felt him wipe away the stray tears and she gave him a watery smile before gently kissing his scar and continuing to do so as she moved down his torso. Severus let out a groan as she moved further down and closer to his groin, she let out a short huff when her journey was halted by his jeans still being on. She made short work of the button and zip before hooking her thumbs not only under his jeans but also the waistband of his boxers allowing her to removed both in one quick movement. His cock sprang free and Hermione found herself salivating at the sight. Considering how much she hated the sight of Ron’s penis let alone touching or licking it she found her reaction to seeing Severus’ strange. After ensuring his jeans and boxers were completely removed and kicking her dress off so she was left in just her underwear Hermione lay Severus down and climbed over him so she was straddling his thighs. She took him in her hand and gave a few experimental tugs up and down, smiling at the groan that left his lips at her touch before licking the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip and moaning at the taste as she swallowed.

 

Severus looked up at her through hooded eyes completely transfixed at the goddess above him. Hearing her groan at the taste of him all resolve in him broke and he quickly flipped them over so he was leaning over her. “I have to say Miss Granger good girls don’t wear underwear like this,” he teased as he ran his fingers over he lace covered pussy. Another groan nearly left him as he felt how damp she was through the skimpy material, “And good girls definitely don’t make this much of a mess of their underwear either,” he drawled at her. Her hips bucked up as his hand moved back and forth over her still covered cunt and a loud moan fell from her lips. He smirked at her as her face flushed red embarrassed that his words were affecting her so much, “Don’t be embarrassed Miss Granger I’m thoroughly enjoying hearing you respond to my voice.” Severus added before leaning forwards and pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Hermione mewled at him in protest as he pulled away but was quickly satisfied as he began kissing down her chest pulling the cups of her bra down to attend to her breasts. Still with one hand on her pussy but this time his fingers had made their way inside her pants and were slick with her desire his other began kneading her right breast while his mouth captured her left nippled and began to suck. The myriad of sensations as Severus surrounded her had Hermione vocalising with moan after moan and soon she felt everything begin to tighten as he payed special attention to her clit and swapping his actions at her breast to allow the right the same treatment with his deliciously naughty mouth.

 

Hermione felt herself being hurled towards her climax, “Oh god I’m going to cum,” she gasped. Completely in shock that this was happening to her, although she knew Severus was nothing like Ron so she didn’t know why it was that much of a shock!

 

“Then cum Miss Granger,” Severus said in her ear. That was enough to tip Hermione over the edge and she came with a loud roar. Still slightly delirious she could vaguely feel Severus removing her underwear completely before he took her lips in his once again. “Merlin you look beautiful when you come Hermione,” he said before lining himself up with her still throbbing entrance. She felt him probing at her entrance and moved her hips up slightly causing him to enter her just a fraction, but a low groan escaped him as her wet heat began to surround him causing him to push in further until he felt himself bottom out. Hermione had never felt so full before and it was exquisite, she didn’t think she would ever get enough of this feeling. As Severus held himself there trying to control himself so he didn’t lose control like an eager virgin he felt Hermione begin to move her hips up and down causing yet another groan to fall from his lips. He began to move in time with her gazing down into her eyes trying to pour as much love as he could into his gaze so she could see how much this meant to him.

 

What started off slow began to build quicker and quicker and Severus felt his balls begin to rise getting ready for release. He was about to start trying to think of things to hold off his oncoming climax when he felt her walls clamping and fluttering around him signalling she was also close. He pumped into her twice more before she clamped down on him hard and came once more with a roar triggering his release which shot into her. He continued moving for a few more strokes allowing her to milk him completely through his orgasm before he stilled and glanced down at her to see tears forming in her eyes. He quickly pulled out and moved away worried that he had hurt her, Hermione sensed the worry that had him pulling away from her and reached out to grab his hand reassuringly. “Severus I’m sorry it’s just thats never happened before and it made me emotional,” she explained.

 

Severus turned to her confused, he knew she wasn’t a virgin she had admitted that when she spoke about her terrible experiences with Ron so what did she mean by it had never happened before?

 

Hermione took in Severus’ confused expression and sighed before explaining further, “No one else has ever made me orgasm before.” She admitted with a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks.

 

Severus took in her blush and her confession and smirked at her, “So I’m the only person who knows you roar like a lioness when you come?” he asked, his smirk growing when she nodded, “Well at least now I know what pet name I’m going to use for you my lioness.” He teased before pulling her to him and kissing her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the comments.


	5. Severus Snape has a Secret I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out about Severus' secret and Minerva does some snooping.  
> Lemons ahead - lets just say we should assume there is some smut in all upcoming chapters.

 

Professor Snape made his way back to his chambers after a full day of teaching, the giddy and happy feeling still bubbling inside. Even when his idiotic second year Hufflepuffs exploded a cauldron he found his heart just was not in his berating of them. Of course he still yelled and sneered at him in his trademark way, but on the inside he was still smiling in a way he had never felt before and it was all thanks to Hermione. His fiancé, just thinking about her made his heart beat quicker. He pushed open the door to his office, that led to his chambers, and stalled his progression due to the stern looking Scottish woman sat in his chair. “Minerva I wasn’t expecting you,” he stated coming to a halt in his doorway.

 

“Severus,” Minerva began. “It has come to my attention that you have attached your floo to another address outside of Hogwarts. I assumed it was one of the Prince Estates since they have fallen to you, so imagine my surprise when I find out that it was actually Grimmauld Place that you linked up. Care to explain?”

 

Severus stared at her, speechless. He knew Minerva was smart, but he had no idea she would have picked up on him linking up his floo. He knew Hermione wanted to talk to her old mentor with him when they told her about their relationship. “Would you believe that Potter and I have been conversing?” He asked her; it was technically true he had spoken to Harry, just in passing when waiting for Hermione.

 

“No I wouldn’t but then I don’t know why else you would link the floo up either,” the headmistress responded. “I will find out what you’ve been up to though Severus.” Minerva rose from his chair and made her way towards the door, Severus moved out of the way staring at her as she went. “Oh and you have a visitor,” she added before leaving his office. Severus moved through his office and through the hidden door that led to his living room and stared at the blonde sat on his sofa.

 

“Draco this is unexpected, what can I do for you?” Severus asked his godson ashe sat on the opposite sofa.

 

Draco looked up at his godfather and Severus could see tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. “I spoke to mother today about not wanting a wife and she got angry and told me I had to move out,” Draco explained. The tears began dripping down his face again and Severus looked at him with a worried expression. “I don’t know where to go Uncle Sev,” his expression just looked dejected.

 

“You can stay here tonight Draco,” Severus replied without thinking. “Your mother is an idiot, I can’t believe she would do this. I may have somewhere for you to stay to get yourself back on your feet, you’ll just need to give me chance to get it organised.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Draco said a smile growing on his face.

 

*~*

 

Severus got Draco settled in the space room that the castle had provided for him in the short term and sat himself in front of his floo ready for Hermione’s nightly floo call. Her face appeared in the embers and a smile finally broke across his face. “Hey Severus,” she said smiling up at him.

 

“Evening beautiful, how’s your day been?” he asked her.

 

“It’s been good thank you Severus, can I come through? I just want to hold you,” she questioned.

 

“Of course,” he replied before moving out of the way. Hermione stepped through the connection and into his awaitingarms. “I’ve been having to stop myself smiling all day because of how happy you’ve made me lioness,” Severus spoke into her hair.

 

She looked up at him and smiled, “Imagine the confusion you’d have caused if that smile of yours graced your face during the day.” She smirked and stretched up to press a kiss to his lips, “I’ve missed you today Severus. Am I allowed to spend the night?” She worried her lip between her teeth and Severus sucked in a breath.

 

“Gods lioness you can stay whenever you want to I loved waking up next to you this morning,” Severus replied. Taking the lip she had been worrying between his lips and kissing her more forcefully.

 

“Uncle Sev are you talking to yourself,” they both heard a voice from behind them. Severus spun around to his godson’s confused face causing Hermione to stumble, “Granger?”

 

“Hey Malfoy,” she replied. “Sorry if I disturbed you Severus didn’t tell me he had a visitor.” She glared a Snape who seemed to shrink slightly under the heat of her stare before he turned to Draco and scowled at him.

 

“No worries Granger I didn’t know you and Uncle Sev were so friendly,” Draco said. “I’m just crashing here for a few nights since my mother kicked me out.”

 

“We haven’t really made our relationship public yet,” Severus responded. At the same time as Hermione blurting out, “Why?”

 

“She wants me to settle down with a nice girl and I’m not interested in women so we had a falling out,” Draco explained.

 

“Your gay?” The exclaimed question tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think about what she had said and how it sounded. “Shit Malfoy I didn’t mean it the way it sounded I was speaking the other week with someone who was convinced about you being straight.”

 

Draco, who was readying his harsh response to her initial outburst was shocked as she finished her explanation. Granger was talking about him with someone, his interest in who it was peaked. However, there was the more pressing matter that Granger was wrapped in his uncle’s arm. _When the hell had that happened,_ he thought to himself. His uncle had hidden this well from everybody and he wondered if the Gryffindor had done the same. “And what type of relationship would that be?” He questioned them, ignoring Hermione’s outburst and focusing on the potion master’s response.

 

The pair looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before Hermione turned to face Draco, “Severus and I are engaged Malfoy.” She explained, holding out her hand for him to see the glittering diamond and sapphire ring sat on her ring finger. Draco’s jaw dropped in shock as he looked between the two of them, Hermione who had gone back to looking at Severus and Severus who had a smile on his face as he gazed down at her. It suddenly made sense to Draco, he had never understood what she had seen in Weasley, and seeing her with his Uncle clicked into place for him. They were similar enough to get along, but different enough to not bore and annoy one another. The look of love that passed between the two was not lost on him and he found himself feeling jealous of how at ease they were. Severus looked up at his godson’s extended silence with worry beginning to settle in, if Draco didn’t support them they might find issues with other supporting them as well, but then he saw a smile begin to spread across Draco’s face and he sighed in relief.

 

“It makes sense, as crazy as it sounds,” Draco said. “You two just fit together in a way you never did with Weasley.” Hermione smiled at him before turning her gaze back to Severus and pecking him on the lips. “Anyway now that I’ve finally found out what Uncle Sev’s secret is I’ll leave you both to it.” Draco turned away and headed back to his room.

 

“How about we take this to my room as well?” Severus asked, his lips close to Hermione’s ear sending a shiver through her. She turned around so was facing him fully, her hands going to his hair as she pulled him down to meet her lips in a fierce kiss. Severus’ hands travelled down her back before cupping them under her bum, Hermione took the hint and lifted both her legs to wrap around his waist. Her hot core settling over Severus’ obvious bulge, causing a groan to leave both of them. Severus carried them both towards him bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot before spinning them round and slamming them both against the door as it closed. Another groan fell from Hermione’s lips as she felt herself pushed into the door and Severus’ cock being ground into her. 

 

“Severus,” Hermione breathed, “Need you-” she began trying to speak but found it difficult as Severus peppered kisses down her neck and across her collarbones. “Want you now,” she managed to get out. Her hands moving to his trousers and making quick work of undoing them, as she was doing this Severus’ hands had travelled under her skirt that was shucked up around her waist and to her pants. He stifled a groan of his own at how wet she was and tore her knickers off her. Hermione gasped as the cool air hit her throbbing centre and remembered just in time to send up a silencing charm on the room before Severus entered her in one swift movement. Both of them moaned as he became sheafed in her tight welcoming cunt and began to move. Each thrust pushed Hermione into the door more heightening the pleasure for both of them as she used the door at her back to thrust back. Hermione felt her orgasm building low in her stomach, Severus felt her walls beginning to flutter around him and he felt this causing his orgasm to build quickly. He knew he had to hold off until he felt Hermione come apart around him so he moved his one hand to where they were joined and moved his thumb backwards and forwards over her hard nub. The movement caused her to moan and raise her hips to increase the pressure there. Her orgasm hit her quickly a roar being pulled from her throat and her walls clamping down on him like a vice. The squeezing of her walls around his dick had his orgasm pulled from him as he coated her insides with ropes of semen, he continued moving as she continued to milk to remnants of his orgasm from him. Hermione was breathing heavily and quickly into his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath back. Severus pulled himself from her and set her down, her back still against the door and his arms still around her making sure she could stand before letting go. Hermione looked down first at herself and then Severus before a giggle escaped her, Severus raised his eyebrow at her. “We look like those randy teenagers you find on your rounds, overtaken with lust so much we’re basically fully dressed.”

 

Severus looked between them and smirked, Hermione felt herself tremble in anticipation in response. “I just can’t help myself around you lioness, and based on your response I don’t think you can control yourself either.” He gently tucked a stray hair of hers behind her ear and kissed her sweetly, “How about we take it slow next time. I want to map every inch of that delicious body of yours, firstly with my fingers and then my mouth.” He low groan from Hermione told him she liked the idea, so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to his bed before carefully lying her down. He slowly crawled up her body until he was flush against her and eye to eye with her. “Now you looked beautiful in your outfit when you arrived Miss Granger, but I want you naked and writhing beneath me so all of this needs come off.” He pulled back and started undoing the buttons of her blouse quickly before opening up her shirt and finally exposed her bra to him.

 

“If we hadn’t been a little busy against the door you might have notice they matched,” she joked.

 

“I’ll buy you as many matching sets as you want lioness as long as you don’t mind me ripping them from you,” he replied. He turned his attention to her lace covered breasts and gave a moan of approval, before pulling the cups of her bra down so her breasts were push up and exposed. He ghosted his fingers over her nipples smiling at her as she pushed herself up to increase the contact, “Now, now Miss Granger. Good things come to those who wait,” who chastised before taking her right breast into his mouth. Hermione moaned her approval at this move, before another louder moan fell from her lips as his hand came to her left breast and began tweaking and twisting her nipple into a hardened peak. He smiled around the stiffened peak of her right breast before vanishing her bra and beginning to slowly kiss down her torso. Hermione began wriggling and writhing beneath him as he continued his slow teasing move down her body, as he got closer to her hips he lifted them slightly and swiftly pulled her skirt down and out of the way. She used the pause in his deliciously torturous assault on her body to rid him of his clothes leaving him in just his boxers, his erection obvious and straining against them. “So beautiful Hermione, and so sexy laid out beneath me like this,” he whispered against her stomach as he continued his slow decent to her throbbing and dripping core. “And I get to spend the rest of my life gazing at his wondrous sight,” he looked at her with reverence and kissed her throbbing centre before thrusting his tongue into her tight channel. Her hips bucked at the surprising intrusion and gasped as he then laved her clit and cunt with further attentions of his probing tongue.

 

Unintelligent and garbled words and noises tumbled from Hermione as Severus pushed her closer to the edge of her orgasm. “Severus,” she screamed as her second orgasm of the night erupted from her. He raised himself back up her body smirking and looking very pleased with himself. “That’s a very smug Slytherin worthy smirk Professor,” Hermione teased as he came up to eye level with her. 

 

“I will never get tired of hearing and seeing that lioness,” he replied to her teasing. She reached down to the waistband of his boxers and quickly pushed them down, taking care to stretch the band over his engorged, pulsating cock before taking him in her hand and lining him up with her entrance. Severus slowly pushed his way into her for the second time that night, inhaling as her heat welcomed him once more. Unlike earlier he set a slow pace as he gently moved thrusting in and out of her and brought her mouth to his and tongue slowly roved her mouth. Their slow and leisurely pace had their orgasms building, Hermione’s hand moved up and down Severus’ back her nails catching him as they went causing a guttural moan from him. Severus moved his hands to cup her face and gently kiss her as they continued to move together, the tenderness of his action had Hermione coming apart beneath him. Severus felt the telltale signs of her walls fluttering and looked into her eyes as it happened, the over whelming love he saw there and her pulsating walls sent him over the edge. “I love you so much Hermione,” he said caressing her face and tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

 

“Love you to Severus, more than I think you’ll ever believe,” she replied looking up at him earnestly. “Spend the night at mine tomorrow, going to need the smell of you on my sheets to get through the school week without you.”

 

“How could I say no to that request?” He responded and kissed her. He pulled out and rolled them over so she snuggled into his side. He heard a sigh escape from her as she snuggled herself in tighter before her breathing levelled out as she drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter has some more Drarry content in it and again thanks for the reviews.


	6. Severus Snape has a Secret II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva does some more snooping and it turns out Severus isn't the only one with a secret in Grimmauld Place.

 

Draco startled awake to the sound of someone stepping through the floo in his godfather’s chambers. He pulled on a dressing gown and walked out to find out who it was and shuddered under the headmistress’s gaze. “Mr Malfoy I’m looking for Severus is he awake yet?” she asked him.

 

Draco paused, he knew Severus wasn’t here. He had disappeared last night around eight and it didn’t take a genius to guess where he had gone, he just didn’t know how to tell McGonagall that. “I haven’t seen him yet this morning Headmistress,” Draco finally settled on saying.

 

Minerva moved away from the floo and looked around the chambers, “He’s become awfully secretive as of late has your godfather Draco. Do you know what’s going on with him?” she questioned him further, but Draco was spared further response by the floo lighting up once more and Severus stepping through.

 

He glanced around the room and found himself scowling at Minerva, “What brings you here so early this morning Minerva?” he asked her, sweeping through the living area and into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. “I’m sure anything you needed could have waited until breakfast,” his scowl deepening. _Well there goes my good mood,_ he thought, before thinking back on his morning with Hermione and how the minx had woken him up. 

 

Minerva stared at him as a quick smile took over the younger man’s face before being quickly schooled back into his patented scowl. “Well I was informed by one of the portraits that you had spent the night elsewhere Severus and was curious to find out where you had been,” she replied.

 

“Well Minerva I have been seeing someone and it is quite serious, however we want to wait and tell you together so I cannot divulge any information to you at the moment.” Severus explained to her, “I care for her a lot and I need you to help me respect her wishes.”

 

“Oh Severus of course,” Minerva replied. “I look forward to meeting her.”

 

*~*

 

Hermione spent the week burying herself in work as she knew Severus was pretty busy, that didn’t stop them from enjoying their nightly fire calls though. Draco was splitting his time between staying with Severus and with Hermione and Harry. Hermione had begun to enjoy the time she spent with Draco, they had some similar interests and both liked pointing out Harry’s terrible eating habits.

 

Severus arrived at Grimmauld Place after his rounds on Friday night, so it was close to eight o’clock. Harry and Draco had gone to meet some of Harry’s auror friends at a local pub leaving the pair alone. He steps through the fireplace and looked around the living room for Hermione, “Hermione?” he called, “Where are you?”

 

“Kitchen,” he heard her faint reply and walked to find her. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and was being held in place by her wand. Her normal work attire was gone and in it’s place was a pair of fitted jeans and a strappy top showing off that body he found himself dreaming about daily. He smiled as he took her in and stepped forwards wrapping his arms around her from behind. She melted into his embrace and sighed as he peppered her exposed neck with light kisses. “If this is the greeting I’m going to get every weekend it almost makes not seeing you all week worth it,” she spoke softly before turning around in his arms to face him. “I missed you Severus,” she added before kissing him gently.

 

“I’ve missed you to lioness,” he confessed stroking her cheek tenderly as he spoke before lifting her chin and kissing her again. “I don’t think I will ever tire of being able to do that,” he admitted as she tucked her head under his chin and snuggled further into him.

 

“We have the place to ourselves for a few hours with Harry and Draco both at the pub,” Hermione said, “What do you want to do?” She glanced up at him with innocent doe eyes and he laughed at her.

 

“There are many things I want to do Hermione,” he spoke low and the promise in his words had heat pooling low in her belly. She internally chastised herself for being so easy, “However how about we try and sit without devouring each other first?” She smirked at him and nodded, before taking his hand and leading him to her favourite room in the house. “Where prey tell are you taking us?” He questioned as she led him up the stairs and along a long hallway, which she responded to with a Slytherin worthy smirk. She opened up the double doors to the library and stepped into the room a beaming smile gracing her features. Her smile was contagious as Severus soon found himself looking at her with the same one. _Of course they were in the library where else?_ He thought and looked around, the room was huge with bookcases covering nearly all the walls and stacked about four stories high. The one wall without any bookcases had a large fireplace with three large sofas arranged around it. Hermione took his hand and led him towards the sofas, she gave him a slight push so he landed on one before curling herself up next to him. She held her hand out and a book came flying from a near by shelf into it; she looked at the title, smiled and opened it to the first page. Severus looked from her to the shelves and then to the book, _of course she could do wand-less and non-verbal magic,_ he thought. He put his arm around her allowing her to burrow further into his side and sighed, he held out his hand to summon a book for himself and smiled when Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein flew into his hand. He flicked through the book until he found the last chapter he had read and continued to read.

 

At some point during their evening Hermione’s hand had wandered from around his waist to his thighs and was moving up and down, getting closer to his crotch with each upward stroke. He looked down at her to see if she was aware of her movements, but her face gave nothing away. Assuming she was doing so unconsciously he tried to get back to his reading, but her stroking was becoming more concentrated to one area and the pressure was increasing. _She couldn’t be doing this by accident_ and his cock was stiffening slowly in response to the teasing. The words on the page began swimming together as the blood flow to his brain was reduced by it’s movement south. He subtly glanced down at Hermione again to see if her expression had changed, it hadn’t and as if she was trying to prove how little effect her movements were having she used her hand to turn the page before placing it back down. This time directly on his cock and with a slight squeeze that had him groaning, the sound had her glancing up at him and smirking. “Took you long enough,” she teased.

 

He glanced down at her his eyebrow raised, the little minx had been doing it on purpose. “You little tease Miss Granger,” he voiced. He closed his book and placed it on the table next to them before taking Hermione’s and doing the same. He hooked both of his arms around her waist and rolled them so she was lying on the sofa with him on top his hips ground into hers, she moaned in response and pushed her hips up more to meet his. “Have you been playing with me to get me to do naughty things with you in the library?” he questioned her, as he pulled her top off and pushed her bra down to truss up her breasts. She looked up at him through her lashes, trying to look innocent. This however, failed when he took her right breast into his mouth and a moan escaped her. “My my Miss Granger, I know Potter and Malfoy went out, but they could be home any minute. Just imagine their faces if they walk in on us in here,” he taunted. Hermione moaned again at the thought of her best friend catching her and Severus, “Well looks like I’ve found another of your kinks Miss Granger. My lioness has an exhibitionist side,” he continued speaking. His mouth moving lower and pressing kisses just above the waistband of her jeans, his hands moving to undo them and divest her of both them and her knickers, before his mouth continued its journey. He slowly licked up her slit before sucking her clitoris causing a guttural moan.

 

“Severus you don’t have to do this,” she muttered. Her hands grasping her head and trying to pull him upwards, however struggled as he stayed put.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Hermione,” he said in response. “There is no _have_ to about this, I’m going to enjoy this.” He explained before latching back onto her clit and sucking, causing more moans to fall from Hermione. He moved his tongue towards her leaking cunt and began to lap up the juices she offered him, he groaned at her sweet taste. “Gods you taste amazing,” he moaned before continuing his administrations and nosing her clit. The combined motions had her moans growing and becoming deeper, before a growl was pulled from her and a deluge of liquid soaked his face. He rose up and licked his lips, “Well Miss Granger I don’t know what the fuck Weasley was doing because you are one responsive little minx.” He spoke honestly as he moved up her body so he was face to face with her, “I also would like to say that whatever you are eating please eating it because you taste exquisite my dear.” Hermione’s face bloomed deep red at his words making him chuckle, “She groans at the idea of being caught by her best friend but mention that you enjoy feasting on her and embarrassment floods her face.” He caressed her face gently and smiled at her, “You are amazing Hermione Granger and don’t you even forget that lioness.” She looked up at him in disbelief, “Take that look off your face now Hermione.” He scolded her, “I don’t know what shit Weasley has been feeding you but it’s not true. Luckily for me the arsehole screwed up and now I’m the one who gets to spend the rest of his life with you. Now I think my naughty little lioness had a fantasy and I’m going to indulge it,” he kissed her forcefully and ground his hips into her again. 

 

“Severus,” she moaned pushing her hips up to meet his.

 

“So beautiful spread out underneath me,” he spoke low. “So sexy moaning for me,” he continued as he pulled down his trousers and pants in a swift movement. She glanced down as he dick sprung free, pre-cum pooling at the slit and groaned at the sight of him.

 

“All mine,” she moaned breathlessly before glancing back up at his face.

 

“Gods Hermione,” he breathed. He peppered her face with light kisses before slowly pushing into her tight, wet channel. A moan seeped from both of them as he bottomed out and they began moving together.

 

*~*

 

Draco and Harry stumbled through the front door laughing and hanging off of each other. Their entrance into Grimmauld Place was met with loud noises coming from upstairs. They looked at one another before bursting into giggles. “Never thought Hermione would be such a sex kitten,” Harry mused.

 

“Oh I knew,” Draco replied. Harry looked up at him confused, “Don’t look at me like that. Her and Severus didn’t put the silencing charm up early enough the other night, they’re like a couple of randy teenagers.” Harry looked at him and started laughing again.

 

“Had a good old listen did you Malfoy?” Harry joked.

 

“Couldn’t help it _Potter_ in case you hadn’t noticed they’re pretty fucking loud,” Draco sneered in response. Harry stepped forward causing Draco’s back to hit the wall.

 

“I had noticed, pretty fucking erotic right?” Harry continued to question, getting closer to Draco in the process. A strangled moan caught in Draco’s throat, “Tell me if you want me to stop Draco.” He added before reaching up slowly to caress his face and slowly bring their lips together. Draco moaned into him as Harry’s tongue moved along the seam of his lips and coaxed them open.

 

“Harry,” Draco moaned as he pulled away slightly. “Upstairs. Now.” Harry didn’t need telling twice as he grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him towards his bedroom.

 

*~*

 

Harry awoke with his mouth feeling like cotton, but couldn’t help pulling the warm, firm pillow running down his left side closer to him. Said pillow sighed and snuggled closer to him, letting Harry know that this wasn’t actually a pillow. He reached out to the right and his hand closed around his glasses before he carefully put them on, desperate not to jostle the sleeping person. Glasses on Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the person currently wrapped around him tightly, although unable to see much the little he could see made his bed mate clear. Draco Malfoy’s platinum blonde hair was spread out over his chest and Harry felt his heart skip slightly. _Shit,_ Harry thought as he looked down at the beautiful adonis of a man who was wrapped around him. Both he and Malfoy had drank a lot last night and while Harry couldn’t regret the amazing night the pair had shared he also knew that Draco would freak out when he awoke. The mixture of their high alcohol intake and the erotic noises coming from the library must have allowed Draco to let go just enough to let Harry touch him like he had, and by god he’d let him. The memories of Draco beneath him writhing in needed as Harry opened him and carefully prepared him came to the forefront of his mind and Harry could feel himself becoming hard again at the memory. Well even if it was only one night it would be a night Harry would never forget. He shook the thoughts from his head and carefully extracted himself from the bed and Draco’s grip.

 

He dressed quickly before making his way down to the kitchen, smirking at the pair who were occupying the room in varying states of dress. Hermione was currently sat on the kitchen table with her robe open and Severus’ head between her legs, her head was arched back as a loud roar was pulled from the back of her throat.

 

“Oh shit!” Harry exclaimed before turning to leave the room, Hermione’s head snapped forward and she hastily pulled her robe back together.

 

“Fuck Harry I’m sorry,” she apologised. “You and Draco got back so late last night we assumed you’d be in bed for hours.” She continued as if that would excuse her and Severus using the kitchen table for things other than eating.

 

He heard a snort and Severus say, “Well I was kind of eating.” Causing both Harry and Hermione to flush bright red and Harry to realise he had spoken aloud.

 

“Herms look I’m happy for you, especially as I know Ron couldn’t get a sound out of you let alone something that erotic,” he explained. “But please remember you are not alone in this house and you both are really fucking loud when fucking each other.” Hermione glanced at Severus at Harry’s words they all knew that was not what Severus had been doing to her on the table, so were slightly confused by his words. Until he raised his eyebrow in a move similar to the potions master, and spoke “Draco and I heard you when we got home last night.”

 

A noise in the living room roused them from their embarrassed silence and they each moved to the room to see who had caused the noise. Very few people had access to Grimmauld Place through the Floo system and most of them were already inside the house. The three awake occupants of the house were therefore shocked to see the headmistress exit the fireplace and dust of her robes as if it were a normal Saturday occurrence. She glanced at the three people stood before her before taking in both Severus and Hermione’s debauched appearances and gasping. “Conversing with Harry Potter, Severus?” she asked him, her eyes sweeping over the three once more.

 

“What happened to respecting her wishes?” he countered, his trademark sneer in place as he stepped towards the formidable Scottish witch. Minerva went to reply, but was stopped by a small movement from her former student. Hermione’s hand went to Severus’ arm and stroked it slightly, the sneering wizard turned to her and instantly the sneer fell from his face as she smiled at him. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear to make him smile at her and the older witch was floored.

 

“Actually Professor Severus has been conversing with me,” Harry spoke up pulling her attention away from the smitten couple. “With Hermione’s parents being dead I’m really the closest thing she has to family since she’s like my sister, Severus asked me for permission to propose.” Both witches in the room looked at the Slytherin in shock.

 

Hermione recovered first and took both his hands into hers, “Severus Snape that is ridiculous sweet of you.” Before teasing, “Imagine the uproar it would cause if people found out you were more than just a surly bastard.”

 

“Only for you Hermione,” he replied placed a chaste kiss on her nose. “So don’t be sharing, I have a reputation to uphold.” She smirked at him and they both turned to the still quiet headmistress, “Minerva you have been unusually quiet.” Severus stated.

 

“Well I was about to launch into a speech about how wrong this was and how you were both making a big mistake,” she began. “However it seems I was the one mistaken, I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you this happy before. Congratulations to you both. Hermione I give you free access to the castle through his chambers whenever you want it, but next time please come and visit me for some tea it has been a long time since we caught up.” Hermione nodded at her old mentor, “Right I will take my leave. Severus I want to see you Sunday evening when you return to Hogwarts.” Severus nodded in agreement before the Scottish witch turned back to the fireplace and took her leave.

 

“Meddling old witch,” he grumbled as she disappeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Thanks for the reviews I am currently working my way through reading and replying. This is the last chapter of the early part of their relationship, I know what happens but am having issues getting it down.


	7. Thinking of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 6 months since Severus proposed and with the summer holidays upon our couple they need to start thinking of how things will be different come Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to get this one up quickly, therefore I haven't read through it and checked as much as I normally like to. Sorry for any errors!

 

Hermione rushed around the apartment, making sure everything was where it should be and was perfect for when Severus came home. It was the last day of term and after all the students had gone and Minerva had done her ‘end of year’ speech with the staff Severus would be returning to his Knightsbridge apartment. They were going to be able to spend every night together, not just weekends with floo calls to keep them going in between. No longer using the floo for explicit long-distance sex and using random items of clothing that smelt like the other to get them through the week. Hermione wanted, no she _needed_ this to be perfect. She hadn’t lived with a partner other than Ron and while she was nearly certain Severus was a much better person to cohabitate with, the irrational part that Ron had caused was worried.

She shook her head at herself, she thought she was over this. She’d known dating Ron was not the right thing for her, she’d known he was screwing around. She’d let herself get led down that path to keep Mrs Weasley happy, not because she was in love with the idiot. It still hurt though, that he thought so little of her after eight years of friendship and everything they’d been through together. That was the part giving her irrational insecurities about how Severus would be once they were living together.

She spun around at the activation of the floo network and felt herself deflate slightly when Draco stepped out. “You’ll give a man a complex reacting like that to his arrival Granger,” the blonde joked.

“Sorry Draco I was expecting -” she began to explain herself.

“Severus,” he cut her off. “I know that’s why I was joking, I can also see you’re freaking out. What the hell is wrong?”

“What if he hates living with me? What if he decides that being around me all the time isn’t what he thought it would be?” She asked him, worrying her lip and wringing her hands.

Draco went to answer, but was beaten by another voice. “Never going to happen lioness.” Hermione looked up to see Severus stepping out of the fireplace and without another thought ran towards him and launched herself into his arms. He kissed her gently on the lips before setting her down next to him, “Best welcome home ever.” She smiled up at him and tucked herself into his side, “Draco. Did you stop by for a reason?”

“Harry’s stuck at work, he saw Hermione leave and knew she was worrying about something. Asked me to check on her,” he replied. “I’m sure you’re more than capable of soothing her, I’ll see you both tomorrow for dinner.”

Severus moved himself and Hermione to the left and allowed Draco to step into the floo. He then looked down at the witch in his arms, “Hermione I have to be honest I’m a little nervous to.” She looked up at him confusion spreading across her face, “You know what I’m like. You know I’m not the most agreeable person, of the two of us I would think you to be the most likely to dislike living with me.”

Hermione reached up and traced his face with her hand, a small smile on her face. “This is new to both of us Severus, so we’re just going to take each day as they come. We need to remember to talk to one another thought if we dislike anything the other does though, promise?”

“I promise,” he replied. Severus then swept her up into his arms and walked towards the bedroom, “How about we christen my bed first and then find some other spots?”

Hermione took his face between her hands kissing him forcibly, “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

*~*

Hermione was on the mezzanine floor of Severus’ apartment, this was where he had all his books and she was currently bent over his desk. Since Severus had arrived home about six hours earlier they had managed to christen multiple areas of the apartment. This current endeavour had been Severus’ idea and as soon as she saw his desk she wholeheartedly agreed. It was exactly like the one in his classroom, upon seeing it for the first time her eyes had widened. She turned to look at him, his pupils dilating as he took in her reaction to his idea.

“Professor, what did you have in mind?” Hermione asked, using her small voice reminiscent of when she was called out by him in class.

“Well Miss Granger I think we’re going to have to do something about this promiscuous behaviour of yours. Walking around with no clothes on,” Severus stepped forward and murmured in her ear while stroking her arm. Hermione shivered at the contact, “You are behaving very naughty Miss Granger. What exactly are you hoping to achieve with this wanton display?” This time he nipped her ear and a soft groan fell from her lips.

“I want you Professor,” Hermione whispered.

“You’ll have to be a little more specific than that Miss Granger,” Severus taunted. He moved his hand further down her side and towards the apex of her thighs. Hermione shuddered as he got closer to her core gasping his name as he gently caressed her opening. Severus groaned at her wetness, after their multiple couplings she was soaked with a mixture of her arousal and his. “Is there a reason you are so wet Miss Granger?” He continued to taunt her.

“So sexy Professor, I want you to fuck me,” Hermione whimpered.

“Such language,” he admonished. “You will need some type of punishment for this I believe,” Hermione nodded demurely at him. “Go and bend over my desk Miss Granger, we’ll see if your still begging for my cock once I’m done with you.”

 

Which brought Hermione to her current position, she could literally feel their combined arousals running down her inner leg as she gripped the table in anticipation of just what he was going to do. Severus surveyed her from where he was near the edge of the mezzanine. _‘Gods she’s beautiful,’_ he thought. From her prone position he could see just how wet she was, the smell of her arousal was all around him. Knowing that he was the cause of that was heady, having such and effect on the amazing women who had spent her afternoon pleasing him. He shook himself from his thoughts and stalked towards the waiting woman. “Well Miss Granger it’s probably a good job you came to me naked, any underwear you would of been wearing would be ruined.” He ran his right hand down her back, whilst leaning over her left side and talking into her ear. He began nipping at this ear before working his way down and across her neck, he felt Hermione writhing beneath him and nipped the base of her neck a little sharper. “Stay still lioness,” he chastised. He angled himself so she could feel his cock against her arse, still bending over her but now in line with her spine. He started at the top and slowly worked his way down kissing and sucking, leaving marks at different spots along her spine. By the time he reached her tail bone she was whimpering and moaning gibberish. “Still wanting my cock Miss Granger?” He continued to tease her, knowing that in her current state it would further her need for release.

“Yes Professor,” she moaned. “Fuck me please, I need it.” Hermione managed to get out between all of her keening, as he moved his face between her legs and tasting her. He held her lower lips open and began to lap up the arousal gathered there, before thrusting his tongue into her wet and welcoming channel. More unintelligible words spilled from Hermione’s mouth as she found herself hurtling towards her orgasm at an intense pace. Severus’ tongue moved from within her and his mouth closed around her hardened clit before her sucked, the increased pressure was enough to finish Hermione off and with a deafening roar Severus found her soaking not only herself but the bottom of his face with the severity of her orgasm. Hermione was lying boneless on the table, completely dazed from her high as he swiftly entered her. She was so wet that he slide completely in, using one movement and bottomed out. Hermione twitched slightly below him, “So deep Severus.” She said as he pulled out ready for his next thrust, “Be careful with me.” Severus lent himself over her once more so she was completely covered by him and as he gently thrust in and out of her he whispered in her ear of how he would always do just that. Once he felt the telling tightening, he reached his right hand round to play with her clit once again to make sure they both reached their pleasure. It didn’t take too long till he felt the tell-tale fluttering of her walls around him slowly squeezing him tighter, until they both fell together. He continued to thrust a few more times while her walls milked him dry, before they both collapsed over the desk.

*~*

Severus woke completely sated and rested for the first time he could ever remember. Hermione and himself were actually living together, the date for the wedding had been set and his life had never looked better. He glanced down at the sleeping brunette and smiled, ‘ _how did I get so lucky,’_ he thought to himself. He looked around the bedroom of the apartment that they had thoroughly debased upon his arrival yesterday and sighed. After his dark and dingy hovel at Spinner’s End and sleeping in the dungeons for the majority of the year, he loved the amount of natural light this place let in. However, he also knew this could not be their permanent home. After everything life had thrown at him, he had never thought he would be in this position and the idea that they would possibly need a _family_ home both terrified and excited him.

Severus was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise Hermione had woken, or that she was staring up at him. “What are you thinking about Severus?” He heard her whispered question, he looked down at her sleepy eyes and smiled.

“Just thinking about how we’re going to live after the wedding,” Severus replied. “About this maybe not being the best place to start our lives together.” Hermione’s brows knitted together in confusion, “Do you want a family with me Hermione? It’s something I’ve honestly never thought about until now.”

“You want a family with me?” She questioned him further, Severus nodded and caught her lips with his. “So what kind of place did you have in mind?”

“A nice big family home on the outskirts maybe,” Severus replied. “Plenty of rooms to fill if we chose to. Maybe a little run down so we can really make it our own.”

“A workshop in the basement for you to do research,” Hermione added.

“A large library for all our combined books,” Severus countered.

“Severus this sounds amazing,” Hermione stated. “Shall we use the summer to find our home?”

“ _Our_ home, I like the sound of that. I can call someone later and get some information and possible places to look at,” Severus spoke wistfully. “Hermione I’ve been thinking of stepping down as head of Slytherin after the wedding.”

“But you love that side of the job, why would you give it up?” Hermione questioned him, rising up on her elbows so she could look at him.

Severus tucked a stray strand behind her ear, “If I’m no longer head of house I don’t need to be on site and contactable at all times.” Hermione gasped as the realisation of why he was stepping down became clear, “And as much as I love that side of the job, I love you more.”

*~*

Three weeks later saw the pair stood in front of an old victorian house, from the outside it was obvious that it needed some work. Hermione reached for Severus’ hand and squeezed it, ‘ _I’ve got a good feeling about this one’_. Severus nodded to the sales woman who led them up the stairs and towards the front door.

“Now remember the house is in need of work and therefore that is reflected in the price, most of the properties along this road of this caliber would be marketed closer to the million pound figure, so for this one to be on for around 750 is a steal. You just need to use your imagination slightly when looking around,” she was explaining as she opened the door.

They followed her into the main hall, though the vestibule and Severus felt himself tighten his grip on her hand. _‘This is the one,_ ’ he thought. He pulled Hermione into his arms, “What do you think lioness?” Hermione worried her lip between her teeth, but he could tell from her eyes her real answer. He turned back to the sales woman, “Call the seller and offer them the asking price.” Hermione looked at him with her eyes wide, “Money isn’t a problem Hermione you know that. I saw that look in your eyes, why don’t you have a wander so you can start with some planning.”

She kissed him bruisingly before pulling away and beginning her exploration. She walked through each of the reception rooms, knowing straight away where they would put the library, before heading upstairs and taking in all of the good sized bedrooms. Although the house was really run down Hermione could see the potential here, enough bedrooms for if they were blessed with a family and plenty of space for her and Severus to start their lives together. The house being run down was a good thing, it meant it was a blank canvas for them. She made her way back downstairs and found Severus where she left him. “Oh Severus this is going to be perfect,” she stated and threw herself into his arms.

Severus laughed at her antics and set her back down. “We can tell Harry and Draco the good news later. Come on lets go back to Knightsbridge,” he said before they wished the woman goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far. I think there will be two more chapters after this one before we time jump to near where the story began. These two aren't complete yet so there maybe a gap in updates while I work on them.  
> I go back to work at the beginning of September so hoping they will be written before then as will definitely not have the time to post as much as school-life starts up again!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


	8. Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Day is finally here!

 

Hermione stood in front of the mirror and ran her hands over her dress. She’d never been the typical girly girl, preferring her books to getting all ‘dolled’ up. This was the first time she’d let herself really care about her appearance. Harry looked at her from where he was sitting on the bed and smiled at her. “You Hermione Granger look beautiful,” he told her.

Hermione’s dress was of a ballgown style, with a highly detailed bodice and sleeves. The bottom of the dress was made of tulle and had a very long train. Her veil was also long with the back of it reaching near the floor and due to her embellished dress she had kept this simple. Just before the woman who had done her hair and makeup had finished Draco had knocked on the door with a present for her from Severus. It was a family heirloom that he was hoping Hermione would wear, Harry took the box from Draco (gave him a quick peck on the lips) before turning towards Hermione to show her what it was. She gasped in shock as he revealed the diadem to her, it was mostly covered in diamonds safe for the very middle section that was made of emeralds.

Hermione felt tears coming to her as she looked over herself in the mirror, “Harry I can’t believe this day is here.”

“Don’t be so silly Hermione, you and Snape are perfect for each other. And you are going to stun him when he sees you,” Harry explained. “Now don’t you dare cry or your makeup will run!” Hermione giggled slightly and thankfully this staved off her tears. “I’m so happy for you Herms, you and the Professor are going to be so happy. You know this right?” Hermione nodded walked into Harry’s waiting arms. “I’m also so happy it’s not Ron.”

“Harry that’s your best friend you’re talking about,” Hermione admonished. Harry shook his head, “Don’t lie to me Harry James Potter I know you two still talk and hang out.”

“Not since he found out about Draco,” Harry replied quietly. “Couldn’t deal with me being gay and then when he found out I am dating Draco it was definitely too much for him.”

“Jackass,” Hermione whispered. She looped her arms around Harry a little tighter, “Well you’ll always have me.”

 

*~*

 

Severus straightened his robes for what must have been the hundredth time as he paced around his rooms at the Torino Estate, where the wedding was taking place.

“Uncle Sev will you please stop pacing,” Draco moaned at him. He was lounging on the sofa looking out at the gardens, which had been set up for the ceremony to take place. Harry and Draco had helped clear the snow from where the chairs would be, the wedding arch and the path that everyone would use to make their way to the ceremony. With it being 30 December and Northern Italy the grounds were covered with snow, Minerva and Filius had aided in setting the scene by charming candles to float around the ceremony area. In all the setting was perfect for Hermione’s imagined Christmas wedding. 

Severus scowled at Draco before sweeping his way towards his desk. “Uncle Sev if this is nerves you have nothing to worry about,” Draco continued. “Hermione is head over heels in love with you and everyone here knows how perfect for each other you are. Now if you are quite done panicking I heard Creevey say something about taking pictures, he’s a bad as his older brother was with that camera of his.” Severus let out a sigh and followed Draco out of his rooms and into the entrance hall where the guests were congregating before making their way outside. Even with the copious amount of heating charms that Hermione and himself had placed on the area, the amount of time spent outside was to be limited as much as possible. Severus greeted some of the guests who had gathered there. Minerva, meddling mother hen that she was, quickly made her way over to him and began adjusting his cravat to make it sit just so.

“Oh Severus I’m so happy for you both,” she said and wiped away a few errant tears.

“Thank you Minerva, it means a lot that you trust me with your -” Severus began to reply.

Minerva cut him off sharply, “None of that self-deprecating nonsense Severus!” She smoothed down the edges of his robes, “Now I think Draco is going to call everyone outside. How about we go get you married?” Severus gave her a curt nod before heading outside. To the left of the chairs they had set up were some instruments that Filius had charmed to play music as people were settling, he would use a different charm when Hermione entered.

Everybody was in their seats, Severus looked up at the minister his eyes failing to hide his nervousness. Draco patted his arm as he took his place beside him and smiled, “She’ll be yours soon Uncle Sev,” he whispered. Severus smiled at his godson, who had lifted his head to stare at the front door. Severus followed his gaze and saw Harry Potter stood there talking to whoever was behind the door. Severus felt his heart rate begin to increase, knowing that Hermione was so close.

Severus saw Harry give Filius the signal and the charmed instruments began to play Mary Chaplin Carpenter’s ‘Grow Old With Me’ with accompanying vocal. ‘ _I will have to ask Filius how he managed that,’_ Severus thought before he felt his mouth go dry as Hermione came into his line of view. 

His breath caught and he could feel tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. _‘She looks breathtaking’_ he thought. He caught her gaze and saw her eyes glistening slightly as she made her way towards him. He smiled at her and felt all his worries of the morning melt away as Harry led her ever closer to him. When they both got to the front Harry placed her hand into his before moving to stand next to Draco who handed Harry a handkerchief as he was openly sobbing. “You look beyond beautiful Hermione,” he whispered in her ear as they turned towards the minister. Hermione gave him a watery smile as they turned to face the minister.

If he was honest, Severus didn’t listen to much of what the minister was saying. He was too distracted by Hermione, he knew his fiancé was beautiful but nothing prepared him for just how beautiful she looked today. He did however wake up again when it began time to say his vows. He took both of Hermione’s hands in his and looked up at her, “Hermione Jean Granger you have no idea how amazing you are. Since you came back into my life, you have given me reasons to smile. Which has made quite a few students more scared than my scowl ever has,” Hermione giggled at him. “You are happy to just sit with me and read, happy to just be in presence, which is more than I have ever been able to say about people before. I know that I am never going to be deserving of you,” he knew she was going to dispute that so silenced her with a look, “However I will spend the rest of my life loving you and trying to be.” Hermione let go of his one hand a wiped the tears from her eyes whispering that she loved him back.

“Severus Tobias Snape,” Hermione began. “You are worth so much more than what you and the world seem to think. You are not just amazingly intelligent, but you are sweet and loving and everything I could ever want in my partner. You are more than deserving of me Severus and I promise you that I will spend the rest of _my_ life proving it to you. I love you,” she spoke causing Severus to shed his own tears at her rebuttal of his previous statement.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur of tears, rings and declarations and the next thing they both knew the minister was declaring them husband and wife. Severus swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her, “I love you Madam Snape.” He felt Hermione shiver at his words and she smiled up at him. Filius charmed the music to begin again and they made their way back up the aisle and into the house to Shania Twain’s ‘From This Moment’.

 

*~*

 

Hermione couldn’t believe how amazing the day was, everything was going to plan and Severus had been smiling since she first saw him. She felt someones arms wrap around her waist and she relaxed into them as the familiar smells of parchment and sandalwood filled her senses. “Since you’ve made me practice for the last month it’s only fair you come and join me for this first dance Madam Snape,” Severus said. “I hope you like the song I picked.”

“You picked it because it reminds you of me, how could I not love it?” She asked him, as he led her to the dance floor. She heard the beginning of ‘Amazed’ by Lonestar and tears sprang to her eyes again. “Oh Severus,” she gasped. Her shock allowed him to pull her properly into his arms and began to move around the makeshift dance floor with her.

“It’s the truth lioness,” he whispered. “When I heard it on that playlist of yours during the summer I just knew this would be our song.” As the song progressed more couples joined them on the dance floor, both Hermione and Severus smiled at Harry and Draco who danced near to them. They finished their first dance with Severus spinning, dipping and kissing her to the applause of everyone around. Severus was leading her away from the dance floor when Harry appeared in front of them.

“I know I’m not your dad Herms, but I was hoping we could have a brother-sister dance. Just go easy on me, you know I’m a terrible dancer!” Harry joked, causing both Snapes to laugh at him.

“One dance Potter, then she’s mine again.” Severus replied possessively and kissed her again as if to prove his point.

“Of course sir,” Harry replied leading her back to the dance floor. He gestured to the band and ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ by Frank Sinatra began playing. Hermione laughed as Harry held out his hand, “If I could have this dance my lady.”

“Why thank you good sir,” she responded between giggles and took his hand.

“I know I told you this earlier Hermione, but you do look amazing today. Even more so since you two actually said I do,” Harry spoke while they swayed to the music. “Hence the music choice!”

Hermione looked over his shoulder at her husband, who was stood talking to Filius and Minerva. “Thanks Harry, I would have been a complete wreck if I didn’t have you to keep me sane this morning.”

As the music came to and end they jokingly bowed to each other, as Hermione turned around she found herself back in Severus’ arms. “How long do we need to stay until I can get you in my bed wife?”

His question caused stirring in her belly, “Severus no. We have to stay for at least another couple of hours, it would be rude to leave. What’s that phrase about patience? I seem to remember you loving me wait, it’s your turn. I promise you that’s what under this dress is worth it.”

“Hermione I’m sure whatever underwear you’re wearing is, however it’s the witch in the dress I’m more interested in. However I will be patient,” Severus replied, “But only because it’s you."

 

*~*

 

Most of the guests had given their thanks for a lovely day and made their way either home or to their hotel. A few still milled around, but Severus had spoken to Draco asking if he and Harry could be in charge of those who were left. Draco had made a sarcastic comment about silencing charms, but agreed. Severus had led Hermione to his rooms, but stopped before they entered and scooped her into his arms bridal style to carry her over the threshold. “I know it’s just our rooms for tonight and I will be doing it when we go home to the new house tomorrow, but it felt right.” Severus explained to her as he carried her into his rooms and carefully placed her on his bed.

“You Severus Snape are one of a kind,” Hermione replied. She stood next to him and turned so her back was to him, “I need your help with getting out of my dress.” Severus growled at her and began to undo the laces and buttons on the back of the dress, kissing each bit of skin that was revealed to him. Hermione moaned as he made is way down her back, inching her dress down. He could see the lace detail on her bra and as he worked his way down her back he came into contact with an off white suspender belt. A low growl left him as he thought about what his wife had under her dress, with renewed vigour he quickly began undoing the rest of the dress and pushed it down so it pooled at the floor. Hermione stepped over the pile of fabric and turned to face Severus, letting him see her underwear fully for the first time. “Do you approve Professor?” She asked him coquettishly.

“Gods Hermione,” Severus half moaned. He slid his hands up and down her sides as he took in the full effect of her lingerie. Lace bra, thong and suspender belt all worked together to emphasise her beautiful figure. “So beautiful,” he whispered kissing down her throat and making his way towards her breasts. “Don’t know where to start,” he added sucking lightly on her spilling bosom.

Hermione pulled him up so they were both standing in front of each other and then pushed him towards the bed. “Well if you’re spoilt for choice I’m sure I can start without you,” Hermione undid her bra. Her newly freed breasts hung free before him, she then pulled down her thong leaving her bare save for the suspender belt and stockings. A strange nonsensical noise came from Severus as she crawled up his body, her core settling over his clothed penis with her legs straddling him. He could feel how wet she was through his layers of clothes and reached his hand down towards her core. Hermione shuddered at the contact, “Ah Severus,” Hermione moaned.

“I wanted to savour this, first time with you completely being mine.” Severus reached up a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, “But I don’t think I have the will power to hold back lioness.”

Hermione smirked at him before silently removing his clothes with a spell, “Then don’t _husband_.” She replied purposefully emphasising the husband, making Severus groan loudly and roll them so she was below him. Hermione reached down for his weeping cock and lined it up with her entrance, “Make me yours Severus.” She whispered in his ear and in one swift movement he complied, causing them both to moan in ecstasy as he filled her completely. Neither of them lasted long in their first joining as husband and wife, a mix of knowing each others bodies so well by now and the overwhelming feelings of the day. Severus pulled Hermione close to him and they settled into the embrace, “I love you Severus,” Hermione mumbled into his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

 

*~*

 

Hermione woke up for the fifth time that night and saw that it was finally morning. She thought back over the four other times she had woken, either to Severus’ skilled fingers or mouth, he was spoiling her. She smiled up at her sleeping husband, after how loving and caring he had been all night with her he definitely deserved his sleep. She carefully extracted herself from his arms and when she was sure he was still sleeping took the robe from the back of the door and made her way out of the room. She had only been here a few times since his proposal and Hermione was yet to see the library. She found one of the house elves on her travels and asked them to alert her when Severus was awake before making her way to the library.

She opened the door and was stunned into silence. Other than it being slightly bigger it was near identical to the one at Grimmauld Place, _‘All these old purebloods must use the same architect.’_ Hermione giggled at her own thoughts before looking around the library. She found that the ceiling was much like that in the hallway letting in large amounts of natural light. After a quick look through the shelves closest to her she found a book about experimental charms and took it to one of the sofas and settled down.

 

Severus awoke with his muscles pleasantly aching and he thought back to the previous night. He wondered if Hermione would be up for more, but found himself to be alone in the bed. A wave of fear and doubt travelled through him, ‘ _where was she?_ ’ He looked around the room to see if their were any clues, all of their clothes from yesterday were scattered in random places the only thing missing was the robe from the back of the door. _‘Why had she left him?’_ he asked himself. He was brought from his internal questions and musing by one of the house elves squeaking and hurrying to leave the room. “Cherry,” Severus spoke sternly at the trembling elf. “Where are you rushing off to like that?”

Cherry turned to look at her master, her eyes wide. “Mistress wanted to be knowing when you woke sir, Cherry needs to tell Mistress Hermione. Mistress is kind Cherry can’t be disappointing Mistress.”

Severus smiled at the elf kindly, “Cherry don’t worry about disappointing Mistress I assure you that will never happen. Now let me know where she is so I can surprise her,” Severus explained to the nervous elf.

“She’s in the library master,” Cherry replied. _‘Of course she is,_ ’ Severus thought. ‘ _I promised her a tour the first time we were here and still haven’t shown her.’_ Severus thanked Cherry before pulling on some clothes and making his way towards the library.

Severus opened the door to the library and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Hermione was curled up in the corner of one of the sofas a book she was going to read long forgotten as she spoke to a woman in the portrait. Severus’ grandmother was a formidable woman, the only person she was ever unable to stand up to was her husband. Ever the dutiful pureblood wife she had stood by as Silas Prince their only daughter to leave and never return, no matter how much it hurt her. Hermione was talking animatedly with Idina Prince, but Severus was unsure if the women knew who the other was. He walked further into the room and smiled as his grandmother saw him and a smile graced her face.

“Oh Severus have you met this wonderful woman?” Idina Prince asked her grandson, “She’s so intelligent. Why couldn’t you like this one and not that horrible Lily girl?”

Hermione turned around to look at Severus and giggled slightly at the frustrated look on his face. “Grandmother you are purposefully embarrassing me again,” he told her. Hermione’s eyes widened and she turned back to the woman in the painting.

“Oh my goodness Severus you could have warned me before I met your grandmother in just my robe,” Hermione moaned hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Severus wrapped her in his arms before whispering in her ear, “I could of if you hadn’t left me this morning.” She looked up at him after hearing the accusation in his voice, “I was worried.”

Hermione’s look softened at his admission, “I’m sorry. I just thought you deserved to sleep longer after how busy yesterday was and I wanted to see the library. I didn’t mean to worry you love, I’m not going anywhere.” She gave him a quick kiss, pulling away quickly at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

A quick look at his grandmother had Hermione burying her face in his chest, “Grandmother I would like you to meet my wife.” Severus smiled both at the look of shock on Idina’s face and his wife’s embarrassed antics. “Hermione Jean Snape meet Idina Prince,” Hermione looked up at the woman in the painting again.

“I’m sorry for the disrespect Madam Prince meeting you dressed as such,” Hermione added.

Idina took in the woman in front of her and her grandson’s look of pure adoration as he looked down at her. Yes she was definitely worthy of him, good thing to after everything he had been through. “No worries my dear. You look happy Severus, not a look I’ve seen on you many times before.” Severus looked at his grandmother in shock, “Don’t look at me like that Severus you look gormless and ridiculous.” He felt rather than saw his wife giggling at his grandmother’s antics. “I’m happy for you both, now don’t forget about visiting me every so often.”

They both wished Idina goodbye and promised to visit, as soon as they exited the library Severus swept Hermione into his arms. “You ready to see the house Madam Snape?” He asked, Hermione nodded and kissed him gently.

“Lead the way,” she replied taking his hand in hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments, I was going to have them going to the house and Hermione seeing it for the first time since it was renovated in this chapter but this felt like a good place to leave them.


	9. Starting a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers from four months after the wedding to eighteen months after the wedding as the Snape's settle into married life and Hermione discovers something she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay firstly I'm sorry for the delay. Between going back to work and being away last weekend I haven't had much time for writing.
> 
> There are Trigger warnings for this chapter. I don't want to spoil the ending for anyone, but anyone who's worried click the more notes below.

 

It had been nearly four months since the wedding and the Snape's had settled into a good routine. It was now the Easter holidays and Hermione was looking forward to spending two weeks with her husband without interruptions. She had spent the morning rushing around their house making sure it was spotless, everywhere. Even though Severus lived there and it was not always spotless, she felt having him home for the next two weeks she needed to make a special effort.

She had just sat down when she heard a knock at the door, frowning she stood up and walked along the hallway towards the porch area. Hermione opened the door and smiled widely at the scene that greeted her, Harry was stood on the steps with his godson Teddy Lupin in his arms. “Teddy it’s so good to see you!” Hermione exclaimed, pulling the wriggling toddler from Harry’s arms and cuddled him close. “I suppose you can come in as well Harry,” she added smirking at her best friend. “So Mr Lupin what brings you to my humble abode?” She asked the toddler, tickling him as she made her way back towards the kitchen.

“Draco and I are looking after him this week while Andromeda is away on holiday, thought he’d like to see his Auntie Hermione while he’s here,” Harry replied. Hermione smiled at her best friend and continued fussing the toddler in her arms. While Hermione was fussing the toddler he screwed up his eyes and changed his appearance. His mousy brown hair became darker and longer with some curls, his eyes (which had been green like Harry’s) also became brown. “Seems like someone definitely wanted to she his Auntie,” Harry laughed.

Hermione stared at the toddler in shock, ‘ _It’s like looking at a mix of Severus and I_ ,’ she thought. Everyone in the kitchen was so absorbed in what was happening they hadn’t heard the floo activate, or the arrival of another wizard in the kitchen. “Mr Potter,” Severus drawled. Hermione spun around and smiled at her husband, Teddy still in her arms. “And who do we have here?” Severus asked, his heart beating quicker as he looked at the small boy in his wives arms. ‘ _Gods what a perfect sight_ ,’ he thought.

“Sorry Severus, we’ve got Teddy for the week and I know Herms hasn’t seen him in a while so brought him round to visit,” Harry explained.

“So Master Lupin you seem to be a metamorphmagus like your mother,” Severus spoke to the young boy. “I hope you don’t give me as much trouble as she did when you start Hogwarts,” he added running his hand through Teddy’s hair. Teddy thrust his arms out towards Severus, he sighed as if taking the toddler was a big ask and scooped him into his arms. “Hello Edward, have you been having fun with your godfather?” He asked the toddler, who pulled a face at being referred to as Edward. “Not Edward then, what about Teddy?” Teddy smiled at him and tried to grab his nose. “I don’t think so Master Lupin,” he chastised and moved the toddler’s hand away from his nose.

Hermione was busy watching the exchange between the two, a warm feeling growing in her stomach watching her husband. ‘ _I want this,_ ’ the thought flashed into her head. As soon as the thought entered her head she found herself reeling, she wanted a child with Severus. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t realise Harry had moved to stand next to her, “It makes a good picture Hermione.” She looked up at her best friend and frowned, “Severus with Teddy I can feel your growing broodiness from here!” Hermione smacked him on the arm, but turned her attention back to the scene in front of them. Harry was right, the longer she saw Severus with Teddy in his arms the more she found herself wanting to throw herself at him.

*~*

Severus and Hermione were sat in the library later that night, her feet in his lap as they both read. Severus was absentmindedly stroking from her ankle up her leg and back again while they were both lost in their respective books. Hermione’s brain had been whirring all day trying to think of how to broach the subject of children with Severus. They had discussed them before, obviously, but there is a marked difference between saying ‘yes I want children’ to ‘I want a baby.’

“Hermione if you continue thinking so loudly you’re going to give me a headache, let alone yourself. What on Earth is wrong?” Severus chided her.

She glanced up at him from her book, this was her opportunity. All she had to do was open her mouth and say it, ‘ _come on Hermione grow some balls,_ ’ she internally chastised herself for being so craven. “Seeing you with Teddy today got me thinking,” she began speaking. She went to continue, but stopped when Severus suddenly turned to face her fully. He took her hands in his and began stroking them before urging her to continue, “I want to have a child with you Severus.” She took another deep breath, “I want to start trying now. I know we’ve only been married four months, but I don’t care. We are going to be together for the rest of our lives and I want us to have children together, I want to start building our family.” Severus stared at her and Hermione felt herself begin to panic, _‘he doesn’t want this,’_ she thought. She was about to start internally beating herself up when she felt his lips on hers with a bruising pressure. She pulled away breathless, “Is that a yes?” She questioned between gasps of air, Severus just pulled her closer and kissed her once more.

As Severus kissed her he felt he mouth opening to allow his tongue entrance, he pulled back slightly and mumbled against her lips. “I can’t wait to see you growing with our child, seeing you today with young Mr Lupin -” he trailed off as she began attacking his lips again. “However, if my calculations are correct you’re still protected for the next two weeks,” he added when she pulled back for air.

“No harm in practicing,” Hermione retorted raising her eyebrow.

“Gods I love you Madam Snape,” Severus bit out before pulling her into his lap so he could start practicing.

*~*

Hermione was sat at their normal cafe waiting for Harry to arrive, she stirred her tea with a teary expression on her face. The door chimed as it opened and she looked up to see her best friend striding towards her. Even without his Auror robes Harry Potter was an imposing figure, he slid into the chair opposite her and smiled. Hermione tried to return the smile, but found herself struggling.

“Okay Hermione what gives?” Harry asked slightly impatiently, nudging her when he received no response. “You’ve been like this for months now, I’m worried about you. Had something happened between you and Severus? It’s coming up to your first anniversary, it should be a happy time.”

Hermione managed a small smile for her friend and his worry for them, “No everything with Severus and I is fine. We’re planning to escape just after Christmas to the Torino Estate, works been crazy for me and I think we just need some us time.”

“So if that’s not what’s causing the mood, what is?” Harry continued to question.

Hermione sighed, she knew Harry wasn’t going to let this go but she didn’t really want to tell Harry she was upset because she got her period. No one knew they had been trying to get pregnant since the end of April, no one knew that every month she saw that red smudge in her underwear she got more desperate and upset. It was ironic really that women spend years of their life desperately trying not to get pregnant, both muggle and witches alike resorted to a multitude of options knowing the risks of unprotected sex. But the moment you decide you want to be pregnant, it all of a sudden becomes ridiculously hard to do so!

She remembered sitting at St Mungos maternity ward last month when she visited her obstetrician to check that she wasn’t suffering from spell damage from the war, the unit had four women there who were waiting for abortions. The fact that she was having so much trouble while others were getting pregnant and terminating had her crying at the healer. It just wasn’t fair, she found herself saying over and over again to Healer Johnson, who had consoled the crying and witch and told her there were no issues it just took longer sometimes.

She looked up at Harry and forced a smile on her face, “Harry I’m fine. I’m sure you remember that Ginny wasn’t always the best person to be around at certain times of the month,” she trailed off hoping he would get the gist without her having to explain the whole truth behind why her periods were effecting her so much.

Harry flushed crimson, “Oh - right - yeh,” he stuttered. “Sorry Herms I forget sometimes that you’re female,” Harry mumbled.

*~*

Severus swept her hair back as Hermione found herself throwing up for the third consecutive morning. He rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach contents into their en-suite toilet and pulled her into his arms after she had wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. “I’m worried about you lioness,” he mumbled into her hair. “You never get sick sweetheart, I want you to get a check up at St Mungos.”

Hermione nodded and gave him a teary smile, “I’ll go to the drop in clinic during my lunch today.”

 

And so at one o’clock that day Hermione found herself in a healer’s office explaining that she had been sick for the past three days, the healer’s first question however knocked her for six. “Is there any chance you could be pregnant Miss Gr- Mrs Snape?” He stumbled over her name, looking utterly confused when he looked back up at Hermione.

She stifled a small giggle, “I trust you won’t be telling anyone that little bit of information Healer Lewis. However, to answer your question it’s very doubtful.”

“Well unless you are abstaining there is a chance you are so we should do the test,” the healer explained.

Hermione spoke quietly, “I would appreciate this staying between us Healer Lewis. My husband and I were trying for over a year to conceive with no luck, so it’s very doubtful. I’ve given up hope of it happening to be honest.”

“Sometimes that's when life decides to surprise us the most Mrs Snape,” the healer responded with a small smile. “It’s a simple test, your stomach will glow white if it’s positive and nothing will happen if it’s not.” Hermione stared at the healer as he got his wand out to perform the charm, she refused to get her hopes up. After 13 months of nothing getting her hopes up on a possibility would be stupid, she’d spend the last four months just excepting that maybe it wasn’t to be for her and Severus. She cried enough tears over the appearance of her period for the last year that she didn’t want to try anymore. Hermione was brought from her musings by a bright white light glowing from her abdomen, she glanced towards the healer as if seeking confirmation that what she was seeing was real. He just smiled at her and performed another charm, “Just as I suspected Mrs Snape you’re about eight weeks pregnant.” Hermione opened her mouth but was prevented from speaking by him continuing, “Seems like by giving up you lost track of your periods because their is definitely a baby in there. Now I need to prescribe you some potions, you can get them from the apothecary downstairs however I get the feeling dad would prefer to brew them himself.”

Hermione smiled at the healer as she took the script from him, she felt dizzy with excitement. She didn’t know how she was going to get through the rest of the day at work and not let her happiness become too obvious to everyone at work. She calmed herself as she walked the short distance from St Mungos back to the office and by the time she was back at her desk sensible Hermione was back in charge. The healer had said she was 8 weeks, after the first four months of trying with no success Hermione had taken to libraries (both muggle and wizard alike) to read everything she could about pregnancy. During her research she had found that an estimated 1 in 4 pregnancies ended in miscarriage with over 80% of these being within the first 12 weeks. She needed to keep a level head, take her potions and be careful with what she ate and drank.

 

The rest of the day rushed by in a blur, she soon found herself stumbling out of the fireplace in their main living room and into her husbands waiting arms. “I missed you today,” he said kissing her forehead. He pulled back so he could see her face, “What did the healer say?”

Hermione took his hand, “I think we should sit down Sev.” She led him towards the sofa and he felt worry begin to set in, his occlumency shields sprang forward as a reflex as he looked at his wife. “The healer ran some tests and we know why I’ve been sick the last few mornings.” She felt Severus grip her hands tighter, but his face betrayed nothing. She sighed, instantly knowing why his face was betraying no emotion, “Severus please stop occluding I want to be able to see your reaction when I tell you.” He looked at her, his shields dropping allowing the panic and confusion to show on his face and in his eyes. A bright smile took over his wives features as she held his hands and looked into his eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

Severus felt his jaw drop, of all the things she could have said this was definitely not what he was expecting, “What?” He found himself questioning, he was sure she’d said she wanted to stop trying after about 13 months of no luck.

She laughed a little and shrugged, “I didn’t believe it either. Seems like by not actively trying we managed to succeed.” Severus couldn’t help the feeling of utter joy that over took him, he scooped Hermione into his arms and held her tight.

“There have been many more amazing days in my life since the end of the war Hermione, but this has to be up there with the best of them,” he kissed her forcefully.

She pulled away, beaming smile still on her face. “The healer wrote me a prescription for the apothecary, but we both think daddy might want to be in charge of the brewing.”

Severus felt himself smiling in return at his wife, she’d been so upset for so long that he had been seriously worried about her mental health for a while. For a witch as strong as Hermione was, their fertility issues had hit her hard and he had seen her become more withdrawn each month. He had battled with himself for allowing it to go on for so long, each month he would hear her crying in the bathroom and he would swear that this was the end of trying. That it wasn’t worth her upset, but then she would look at him and beg him to keep trying and he crumbled. “I’m sure daddy will be more than happy to brew anything the pair of you need,” the happiness spreading within him when referring to himself that way.

*~*

“Somethings different,” Harry said as he slid into the chair opposite her. Hermione looked up at Harry unable to keep the grin from her face, she was sure she had a permanent smile fixed the day she went to St Mungos three weeks ago. Hermione took in his appearance and winced. He’d been on an undercover assignment for the past four weeks and he looked awful. Since Harry and Draco had began dating she had noticed the effort her dark haired friend had started putting into his appearance. Therefore seeing him with his hair a complete birds-nest and a beard had her in shock.

“You’re telling me somethings different?” She asked incredulously, “You have a beard! Why the hell have you not shaved since you got back?”

Harry flushed crimson and mumbled, “Draco’s been enjoying laid back Potter.” Hermione laughed at her friend’s embarrassment at talking about his sex life, “Don’t laugh Hermione. He keeps going on about how dirty he feels fucking someone so unkept, but he keeps doing it. I’ve been back for three days and we haven’t had this much sex in months, I don’t know what to do because I really want a shave.”

“I think the hair reminds him of you in fourth year,” Hermione spoke when she had finally gotten her laughter under control. “You did look pretty good that year all things considered.”

Harry smirked at her, “Maybe I should try and fish one of those ‘Potter Stinks’ badges out see how he reacts.” She smiled at Harry’s plan to tease his boyfriend, “I so happy to see you laughing and smiling Hermione. I feel like I haven’t seen you smile since last summer, I was worried about you.” He reached across the table for her hand, “You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

“I know Harry,” Hermione replied. “I am happy though, I was going through so difficult stuff but it’s behind me now.”

“I’m glad,” Harry said. “Now we need to order as Draco has only given me an hour lunch break before he’s expecting me back in bed.” The flush returned to Harry’s cheeks and Hermione found herself laughing once again at his embarrassment.

They ended up staying at the cafe much longer than an hour, with Harry only leaving when Draco turned up. “I know you’ve missed him Herms, but I _need_ him to come home.”

Hermione smirked at the Slytherin and his emphasis on need. “Don’t worry Draco you can go and enjoy your sex with your unkept man,” she deadpanned. Draco’s mouth dropped in shock and turned to Harry who shrugged, “Oh please you two have heard Severus and I as if Harry divulging a few dirty details is going to embarrass innocent little me over here!”

Draco smirked in response before turning to Harry, “Right Potter. Home. Now,” he nearly growled the last order and Harry felt himself beginning to harden.

“Nice to catch up Hermione I’ll see you soon,” he rushed before grabbing Draco’s hand and leading him away.

Hermione sat at the table giggling to herself at her friend’s, she felt a twinge in her stomach and absentmindedly rubbed it, before going back to her drink.

 

A few hours later she found herself in bed cuddling her stomach the twinging she had felt earlier had developed into full blown cramping. She had curled herself up on the bed and began crying, she knew what was happening. It might have seemed silly to anyone else that she was convinced what could easily be a stomach ache was her miscarrying, but Hermione just knew that was what was happening. This was how Severus found her half and hour later when he came up from his laboratory in the basement.

Over the course of the time Hermione had been lying on the bed, the bleeding she had noticed two days ago had begun to get worse. She’d floo called Healer Johnson, but spotting was normal in the first trimester and continued about her days as normal. By the time Severus had come upstairs her lower half was soaking and the sheets were stained red, Hermione was delirious with both blood loss and pain as she spoke. “The baby’s gone Sev,” she choked out. Severus refused to allow her words to affect him, he scooped her up into his arms and apparated them both to St Mungos. He placed her in a wheelchair and left to talk to the receptionist about where to take her. Hermione was groggy, but was still slightly conscious when she heard someone talking to her. 

She knew she recognised the voice, but couldn’t place it. “Mrs Snape I’m going to take you into one of our emergency bays.” The healer turned to a young trainee, “Not a word to anybody or your life will not be worth living. Now go and get Professor Snape and bring him to bay two,” the trainee looked confused but followed the order. “It’s Healer Lewis by the way Mrs Snape, Merlin I’m so sorry this is happening to you after everything.” He levitated her onto the bed and was administering blood replenishing potions as Severus Snape strode into the room. The usually stoic wizard had a myriad of emotions visible on his face as he looked between his wife and the healer.

“Was she right in what she told me?” He asked the healer, “Before I brought her here she said the baby’s gone.” Healer Lewis just nodded before turning back to focus on Hermione. Severus felt himself sinking into the chair by her bed, they had both been so incredibly happy only to have it ripped away from them. “I don’t know how she’ll get through this,” he found himself talking out loud not seeming to care who was listening. Healer Lewis found himself listening in on the potion master’s worries as he continued to stop Hermione’s bleeding and remove all the pregnancy tissue. “Every month I saw the change in her, I knew it was causing her distress but I couldn’t help it. Every month she’d beg me to keep trying and every month I held her as she cried. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant, I don’t know what this loss is going to do to her.”

Healer Lewis finished working on Hermione and when satisfied she was stable turned to the distraught professor, “Your wife is an incredible woman Professor Snape. You’d be surprised just how strong women can be and many first pregnancies end this way. You two are not the first and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”

Severus looked up at the healer for the first time and smiled, “Thank you Michael.” The healer looked taken back at the dark wizard not only recognising him, but remembering him. “I remember all my N.E.W.T students Michael, thank you for taking care of my wife.”

“I have to admit sir I was shocked when I met her three weeks ago,” the healer spoke candidly. “But I can see you two care deeply for each other. The next few weeks are going to be tough, for both of you, but as long as you’re there for each other I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Severus wished the healer goodbye before moving to sit at his wife’s bedside, he hand in his and he finally let his tears fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Miscarriage and Fertility Issues.
> 
> So this chapter was hard for me to write, I hope I did Hermione and Severus' feelings towards their problems justice. As someone who has thankfully never been through either situation I have relied heavily on research and experiences of family and friends.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, the next chapter covers the aftermath.
> 
> Beth


	10. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

 

Hermione woke up feeling someone gripping her left hand tightly, she turned to look and saw her husband’s dishevelled form sleeping in the chair next to the bed. She ran her right hand over her stomach, it was flatter. At eleven weeks the start of a bump had been just about visible, she sobbed slightly thinking about the child they had both lost. She looked across to Severus and saw tear marks down his face, her husband was so good at not showing emotion seeing him so open and vulnerable in public brought on a fresh wave of tears.

Hermione was brought from her thoughts by the door opening and Healer Lewis walking in, “Mrs Snape. I know this probably sounds like a ridiculous question, but how are you doing?”

A watery smile graced her face, “I’ve been better.” She tried to joke, but her heart really wasn’t in it. “A little bit of pain, but mostly just sad.” He nodded in understanding, checking her notes when she mentioned pain. “Was it something I did?”

“No,” the healer responded straight away. “Most early miscarriages are due to genetic or chromosome abnormalities, this is in no way anything to do with you. I can get you an appointment with a counsellor if you want to talk things through, but sometimes people prefer talking to friends and family.” Both Hermione and the healer looked at Severus as he finished speaking, “I was taught by Professor Snape the entire time I was at Hogwarts. He petrified me, but I’ve never been as scared as when I saw his face yesterday. I know you’ve felt the physical loss more acutely, but I’m worried the professor will feel the emotional loss of this.”

Hermione tightened her grip on Severus’ hand, “He wanted to give up months ago. He saw what it was doing to me, but I couldn’t let it go. I don’t want him worrying about my grief and not thinking about his own,” she looked up at the healer. Michael Lewis was in his late twenties and had a welcoming face that made it easy for patients to feel comfortable with him.

“You need to say this to him Mrs Snape,” he replied. 

“Please Healer Lewis call me Hermione,” she cut across him. “You’ve seen me both at my best and worst and I’m really not used to being referred to Mrs Snape.”

“It’s been eighteen months Hermione you’d think you would be by now,” she turned sharply towards her husbands drawl. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk and I’ll be back with some pain potions later,” Healer Lewis spoke. “And it’s Michael, Hermione.”

“You’re in pain?” Severus asked his voice strained.

“Only a little, nothing like last night.” She wiped a tear from her eye and patted the bed next to her, “Will you sit and hold me please Sev?”

“Anything for you lioness,” he replied before joining her on the bed and folding her into him. “Hermione you had me so worried, I haven’t seen so much blood in a long time and I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she kissed him lightly on the lips before snuggling back into his embrace. “We don’t have anything to bury, but I want to do something Severus. I want some kind of memorial for our first child.”

“I think that’s a beautiful idea,” he kissed the top of her head. “We could plant a statice in the garden as our way of remembering.” He pulled her closer before continuing to speak, “I’m still worried about you Hermione.”

She looked up at him, “We’re going to get through this Severus. After everything we have been through and everything we went through to get to this place I know we can do it. I know it’s going to be tough, we’ve had a loss and right now I’m so heartbroken I don’t know how I’m going to function when we leave this hospital.” She took his hands in hers and stroked them before continuing, “But I know that as long as I have you I’m going to be alright.”

“I love you so much Hermione,” Severus said. “I know how hard it was on you each month, I don’t want to see you going through that again. As strong as you are Hermione I’m here for you, you don’t need to be strong by yourself anymore.”

“I love you to Severus,” she added.

*~*

Sooner than either of them were ready for Severus was going back to Hogwarts for another school year. Hermione had two weeks off from work for medical leave, luckily no one really questioned it. Severus and her had spend the time together, getting back to the way they were before the pressures of wanting a child took over. Although both of them were definitely in a better place than when they left the hospital; Hermione still had feelings of jealousy whenever she saw another woman with her child and Severus just seemed to get angry at people who he heard complaining.

Both had been to see Michael, together and separately and although he kept telling them he wasn’t a counsellor talking to them had helped them understand and deal with their feelings.

Hermione had gone to meet Harry for lunch at their usual cafe, feeling upbeat about being back at work and moving on with her life. She made her way to their usual table and placed their order while she waited for Harry to arrive. She smiled as she saw her friend open the door, but felt her smile fall as she saw him helping a woman with a pushchair into the cafe. Harry smiled at the woman before coming to join Hermione, “Hey Madam Snape you’ve been strangely absent this past week.”

“Sorry Harry, Severus and I were making the most of the last week of the holidays,” she replied absentmindedly. Hermione was too busy looking past Harry to the woman who had now sat down and pulled the child into her lap. Hermione couldn’t tell from here if it was a boy or girl, but the pangs of loss and jealousy were spreading through her chest again.

Harry noticed that Hermione was not paying him any attention and turned to follow her gaze. He turned back to her smiling, “I keep wondering if you and Severus are going to be telling us you’re expecting soon.” Hermione’s face fell at Harry’s seemingly innocent comment and she found herself trying to hold back the floods of tears streaming down her face. “Shit Herms I’m so sorry, what did I do wrong?” Harry sprung out of his chair and folded her into his arms.

“S- so- sorry Harry,” Hermione managed to choke out between sobs. “I thought I was doing okay, I didn’t mean to lose it in public.”

“Hermione what is going on?” Harry asked her again, “Whatever it is I’m hear for you.”

“Could we maybe go back to yours? I don’t want to talk about it here,” Hermione replied. Harry took her hand in his as they left the cafe before apparating her to Grimmauld Place. He then led her into the kitchen and sat the still weeping woman at the table before conjuring tea for them both. Hermione took a deep stuttering breath before beginning to talk, “Severus and I were going to be telling you we were expecting. It’s why I was so happy when I met up with you the other week,” Harry smiled as she thought of her best friend becoming a mother. Until he remembered how she broke down at his statement, _‘she’s not pregnant anymore,_ ’ the thought entered his head as he took in his best friends appearance properly for the first time since meeting her. “I miscarried two weeks ago and after everything we went through getting to that point, Severus and I had to spend the last two weeks just being us and grieving.”

Harry took in her words and frowned at her, ‘everything we went through getting to that point’ rattled around in his head. He thought back on all the times he had seen Hermione over the past year and how withdraw she had been, ‘ _they’d been trying and struggled that’s why she had been upset when he saw her.’_ He grabbed her hand, “Hermione why didn’t you speak to us bout what was going on. You didn’t need to suffer in silence,” Harry spoke.

“It’s embarrassing Harry,” Hermione explained. “Hermione Granger, she can do anything except get pregnant! It’s not like it should be difficult, but my body just won’t do what it’s supposed to do and I wanted a child so much Harry.” A rest wave of tears came streaming down her face as she sobbed, now into Harry arms that were around her. She must have been crying loudly as Harry heard Draco walk into the room and looked up at him.

“What’s going on in here?” The blonde asked the duo, confusion covering his face. “Harry what the hell did you do to upset Granger so much, Uncle Sev will kill you if he sees what you’ve done.”

“Not his fault,” Hermione replied. “I’m just a little tearful at the moment, just about anything will set me off.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were -” Draco started speaking.

“Don’t!” Harry cut across him, but it was too late. 

“Pregnant,” Draco finished. Hermione looked up at him and burst into tears once more. Harry stared daggers at Draco over her head before comforting her again. ‘What the hell did I do?’ Draco mouthed at Harry. ‘Miscarriage,’ Harry mouthed back. “Oh Granger I’m sorry,” Draco apologised and wrapped his arms around both his boyfriend and Hermione.

*~*

Severus was walking up the stairs to Minerva’s office, the students would be arriving in five hours. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about that she couldn’t have mentioned during the staff meeting this morning. “Minerva how can I help you?” He asked sweeping into the office the only way he could.

“Ah Severus, take a seat. Tea?” She asked the younger wizard in front of her.

“No thanks Minerva, could we get to the point?” Severus asked, “I don’t mean to sound rude but Hermione and I have had a trying few weeks and today is the first day she’s been alone.”

“Oh, well that’s going to make what I’m going to say even harder,” the Scottish witch spoke sinking into her chair. “You see Severus the castle is rejecting me. It has been happening since you came back to teach, but I can’t do this any longer. You know the oaths we need to take to lead this school, I can feel the wards failing. They want you back Severus,” Minerva explained.

“I know,” Severus finally spoke. Minerva looked up at him confused, “I could feel it getting stronger last year. I even mentioned it to Hermione before everything happened.” He moved so he was sat on the edge of the chair leaning towards Minerva, “I know what I need to do but can you maybe keep things together until after Christmas break?”

“I’ll do my best Severus,” Minerva replied. She took in the wizard before her and hadn’t seen him look as drawn and pale since the end of the war. “Severus is everything okay with you and Hermione?”

“Between us things are fine,” Severus replied. He then took in a deep breath before continuing, “However we’ve had a difficult year that culminated in a devastating end two weeks ago.”

“Severus, I’m so sorry my boy,” Minerva consoled. She moved around the desk and pulled Severus into her arms, “I’m sure you and Hermione have spent hours consoling one another and people will be checking on how she’s doing. Has anyone checked on you?”

“Thanks Minerva, but you’re the first person we’ve told. The only person we have spoken to about this is Michael Lewis as he was the healer on call when we got to St Mungos. He’s been really good to both of us to be honest,” Severus explained. “I didn’t think I would find struggling to conceive as hard as I have, but I’ve had to be the strong one for Hermione. She seemed to fall apart every month, it wouldn’t have done for me to do the same.”

“Severus I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you are like a son to me. I’m here for you no matter what,” Minerva began to elucidate pulling back and looking the dark hair wizard in the eye. “I should have been there more for you both as a student and during the war, I will do everything I can to be here for you now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I finally got the last chapter out this one flowed from me quickly. I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this one before the time jump back to where we left off.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


	11. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Severus discuss the changes that are going to occur with his new job and another surprise is thrown their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut from the off!  
> Everyone deals with loss in different ways, I know that. For people who have been through miscarriages some have said jumping back into bed was the last thing they wanted to do, while others have wanted that physical intimacy from their partner. No one way is right, this is Hermione and Severus' way.

 

Severus groaned as his body woke up, he was used to waking up with his arms surrounding a curly haired witch with said curly hair spread across his chest. He looked around the room for his wife feeling disorientated and feeling his arousal growing. He picked up the covers and another groan fell from his lips as he found Hermione, the cause of his increasing arousal. She smiled up at him as she took her into her mouth, groaning around his cock as she took him further into her mouth. Severus groaned both at the sensation and her intense staring at him as she pleasured him, “Gods Hermione.” She smirked up at him and redoubled her efforts, taking him deeper. “Lioness I’m going to -” Hermione licked along the tip before taking him again and swallowing greedily his release.

Severus hooked his hands underneath her arms and pulled her up so they were face to face. “My turn,” he said. He kissed her both of them moaning as he tongue invaded her mouth tasting himself. He then rolled them over so she was underneath him and began kissing his way down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. He stifled another groan as the smell of her arousal hit him and he licked from her opening to her nub. He smirked as some garbled expletives fell from her, “Filthy girl,” he chastised.

Hermione felt her orgasm racing towards her, she began bucking her hips as Severus began sucking her engorged nub while dipping his fingers in and out of her wet channel. She could hear how wet she was with every movement of his fingers and could also hear herself getting louder. She clamped down on his fingers and came with a loud roar. “There’s my lioness,” Severus praised moving back up her body.He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed into her sopping wet cunt groaning as he became fully sheathed within her. Severus moved slowly in and out of her, continuing to stare into her eyes emotion pouring from him.

Hermione moved her hands further down and gripped his arse, encouraging him to move quicker. “Please Sev,” she begged him. “Fuck me harder,” she pulled him harder into him. He began thrusting into her faster and harder, feeling his balls rising and her walls fluttering as they both got closer to their orgasms. Another roar came from Hermione as her orgasm hit, the clamping of her walls around him set off his orgasm. Hermione felt him covering her insides with his seed as they both road out their respective highs.

“That was a wonderful wake up call lioness,” Severus said. He stroked her hair as she snuggled into his side, “I’m really going to miss these mornings when I have to go back to living at Hogwarts full time.”

“Why do you think I’m making the most of them now?” Hermione snarked, “I’ll come and visit you at weekends though. I can’t wait to see these headmaster’s chambers you’re going to get.”

“Speaking of me taking over, Minerva needs me to help her tonight. Both of us can feel the wards weakening, but are hopeful if we work together we can strengthen them enough to hold until after Christmas. I don’t know how long it will take though,” Severus explained. “I may need to stay the night and then we are interviewing replacements for my role the rest of the week. I don’t know why Minerva is going through this charade, we both know that Periwinkle is a master in not just transfiguration but also potions. The woman could easily take over my job when Minerva steps back into hers.”

“It has to look like it’s fair Sev,” Hermione replied. “I will be fine here by myself though if that’s what you’re worrying about, I’ll invite the boys round and cook for them.”

*~*

Hermione heard the floo activate and walked into the living room to meet her two best friends. It felt strange to admit it, but after how supportive Draco had been following the revelation about her miscarriage there was no other way to describe her relationship with the blonde. “I’m making risotto if that’s okay with you both,” she explained and led them towards the kitchen.

“How have you been Herms?” Harry asked as they followed her, “You seem to be in much better spirits.”

“I still get a feeling of jealousy when I see mothers with young children, but I got that when we were trying so that’s nothing new. We’re still taking each day as it comes,” Hermione replied. “We’ve planted a statice in the garden as a way of remembering our first child. You never know one day we might be lucky, but maybe it’s not meant to be.”

“You two are not going to try again then?” Draco asked.

“After everything we went through the first time probably not,” Hermione replied. “We haven’t really spoken about going on birth control, but I haven’t had a period yet so it’s a moot point at the moment.”

Draco had been stood at the sink getting himself a glass of water, which he dropped at Hermione’s revelation. “Hermione that’s not normal,” he spoke whilst cleaning up the mess he had made. “Most woman have their first period between four and six weeks after, you might be pregnant again.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Draco,” Hermione replied. “You start reading for your healer training and suddenly you think you know women’s bodies better.”

Harry shared a look with Draco and shrugged. The three of them startled when they heard the floo activating, “I’ll go and see who it is.” Harry said leaving them alone in the kitchen.

“Draco I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap,” Hermione apologised. “I know you’re only looking out for me, but it’s not possible and I can’t get my hopes up again after everything.” They heard Harry speaking to someone and turned to see Harry leading someone in healer robes into the kitchen. “Michael I wasn’t expecting you, is everything okay?”

“Sorry to interrupt Hermione,” Michael replied looking slightly star struck to be stood next to Harry Potter. “I just haven’t seen you or Severus and thought I’d check in on you both.”

“Thanks Michael we’re doing well,” Hermione replied while she continued cooking.

“Since your here Healer Lewis you can settle a debate for us,” Draco added. Hermione spun around and began giving Draco a death stare. “How long does it take for a woman’s cycle to begin again after a miscarriage?”

“Most woman have their first period within six weeks,” Michael replied. He looked around the room and saw Hermione’s glare aimed at Draco, “Why do you ask?”

Draco went to talk, but found himself silenced this time by Hermione’s look. So Harry spoke up, “Hermione hasn’t had one yet.”

If Michael had any idea what he was expecting the answer to his question to be, this was definitely not it. He turned to look at Hermione, “But it’s been 10 weeks. Hermione are you and the Professor actively sleeping together?”

“Michael don’t you start this silliness as well, yes Severus and I are having sex but that doesn’t mean anything. I would appreciate it if you guys stopped going on about this,” Hermione replied.

*~*

Tension rose in the kitchen and none of the young adults within realised that someone else was within the house. Severus swept through the house glad that sorting out the wards with Minerva had not taken as long as they thought. The house seemed to be quiet, ‘ _I’m sure Hermione said she was inviting the boys over,’_ he thought. He made his way towards the kitchen, shocked at the tension he could feel radiating from within.

“Hermione you know the test is quick and painless,” Michael was explaining. ‘ _Test what test? Why is Healer Lewis here?’_ Questions started running through Severus’ head as he took in the scene before him.

“It’s not completely painless if I get my hopes up only for them to be shattered again,” Hermione retorted. “Look at what you’ve started now Draco, even the healer is talking rubbish now because of what you’ve been sprouting.”

“So what’s this test you four are arguing about?” Severus finally spoke letting his presence be known.

“Severus I wasn’t expecting you!” Hermione exclaimed and rushed into his arms. “Did you get the wards sorted?”

“Nice try lioness trying to change the topic, we did. Now what are you arguing about?” He snarked before re-asking his question.

“We think Hermione might be pregnant Professor,” Michael spoke breaking the silence that engulfed the kitchen. Severus looked between the four young adults in shock. “It’s a simple test, but she refuses to take it.”

“I’m not pregnant,” Hermione responded. “There is no point in taking the test as I know the outcome.”

Severus turned to his wife and held her face between his hands. “I know that you are convinced of this answer Hermione, but we need to be 100 percent sure. If there is only a tiny chance that you are we need to know so we can start looking after you both.”

Hermione’s shoulders dropped in defeat, “Fine.” She walked to the table and sat down before lifting up her jumper to allow Michael to perform the charm. She looked straight ahead at Severus. Michael performed the charm and the three most important men in her life stood gaping at her, “She like I said I’m not-” Hermione glanced down and saw a white light glowing from her stomach, “Pregnant.” She dropped her jumper and looked up at Severus in shock.

“About five weeks,” Michael added. “It’s seen as an old wives tale, but I’ve seen it before. Fertility seems to increase following a miscarriage, many couples find themselves pregnant soon after a lost pregnancy.” He turned to Severus, “I’m sure you’ll be able to take care of the potions she’s going to need Professor. I’ll see you both soon and it was nice to meet you both Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy.” Michael took his leave and his departure roused the couple next to Severus from their shock.

“We’re going to leave you both to it,” Draco said and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Congratulations to you both,” Harry added as they quickly exited the kitchen and house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Thanks for sticking with me. It's been a busy first month back at work! The story is complete now though and just needs final read throughs before I post it all.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Beth


	12. Delivery for Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the beginning, this chapter picks up about a week after chapter 1.

 

Hermione had been wandering around Severus’ chambers making sure all the things they would need for when the baby arrived were present and in the correct places when she felt a twinge. It was sharper than any others she’d had, but then she’d heard that Braxton hicks could be very painful so thought nothing more of it and continued with her sorting. As the day progressed she felt the twinges becoming more frequent and painful so in the end she gave up on the sorting and found a book to read before going to lie down in their bedroom.

Severus popped back to his chambers at lunch time to check on her, he knew she would call him soppy and silly but he couldn’t help it. He walked in a called her name, surprised that she wasn’t in the living room area. He heard a groan from the bedroom in response to his call and rushed in that direction. He found his wife on their bed curled into a foetal position hugging her stomach and groaning. “Hermione, what’s wrong?” he asked her panicked, he was un use to this feeling of uselessness and it didn’t sit well with him not knowing how to help her.

“I thought it was fake contractions so ignored it, but it hurts so much Sev,” she managed to explain to him through her groans of pain. He stood up quickly at that and summoned her bag for St Mungos, he sent a quick patronus to Minerva asking her if someone could cover him for the rest of the day before helping his wife to her feet and to the floo.

He got them both to St Mungos using the floo system before calling out for some help. A wheelchair appeared before them and he helped her sit down before pushing her towards the maternity ward. His brain was in overdrive, he had no idea how long Hermione had been in labour and he could hear the whispers around him about him being here with her. _It’s began,_ he found himself thinking as he steered them into the maternity ward and towards the private room that Healer Johnson was stood by. He heard Hermione talking to the healer about her morning and how long she’d been having the pains, but the words weren’t registering. His wife was in labour, she was about to have their child and the number of people he needed to inform of this was too long to even process. He was stirred from his thoughts by his wife’s voice, “Sev I waited too long for any pain potions and I’m at nine centimetres,” he heard her explain to him. _Nine centimetres,_ he thought, _cutting it a bit close there love_ he added before hearing her and the healer both laugh. He’d said the last bit out loud. “Can you let Harry know we’re here please and then I’m going to need you to stand by my head.” He sent a patronus to Potter telling him where they were and why before walking up the bed towards her head as Hermione had requested and grabbing her hand. Another wave of pain washed through her and he felt her grip on his hand intensify greatly. He was sure that if she kept up her death grip she’d break his fingers, but knowing that the pain she was in was probably much worse than his he bit down his comment. Being Hermione though she picked up on his demeanour regardless, “What no comment about needing your hands or about me having no idea how painfully hard I am gripping?” she bit out smirking at him in her adorable way. He couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed her temple and whispered his love to her over and over as she gripped his hand again.

“Well now that you mention it, you could loosen up a bit love it is a smidge bloody painful you know,” he replied with his trademark sneer. Anyone that didn’t know the pair well would worry hearing him talk in that tone, but Hermione only laughed at him before an intense pain overtook her causing a scream to escape her lips. Severus’ joking manner was quickly replace with a look of utter horror at the sound his wife had just made. This was a woman who had been tortured by Bellatrix with the cruciatus curse multiple times over a short period of time, she had been in unimaginable pain without letting a single sound leave her. So to hear scream now Severus felt his entire body clench at what his wife was going through.“Hermione?” he questioned, how could he have been so selfish as to put her through this he wondered as another scream broke from her. He could see the anguish on her face as it was screwed up in pain, but somehow through all that her eyes were smiling at him. He was brought from him internal thoughts of hating himself hearing the healer talking about pushing and feeling Hermione tighten her grip on his hand once more. He heard her breathing change slightly as if she was psyching herself up for something before the loudest most animalistic roar he had ever heard from her assaulted his ears. He glanced down at her in shock as it registered somewhere in his mind how similar the noises she had been making were to when she orgasmed just not as loud or intense. Her breathing quickened again and another roar broke through before a new sound entered the delivery room, crying.

“Well done Madam Snape, just need to clean her up before we pass her over to you,” the healer said turning away with a messy bundle in her arms. Severus looked down at his wife in awe as the healer turned back with his daughter in her arms, now cleaned off, and placed her into Hermione’s waiting arms. “I just need to clean you up a bit as you’ve had a second degree, but it won’t take too long.” Hermione nodded and gazed up at Severus. 

She smirked at him, “Told you so,” she proclaimed triumphantly. Severus laughed at her before gesturing at the sleeping baby, “Come on little one go to daddy.” Hermione lifted her gently and lay her in Severus’ arms, “You still want Franscisca?” 

Severus looked down at the bundle in his arms, when picking baby names he had placated Hermione’s need to pick a girl name as well. He remembered reading the name Franscisca in a Shakespeare play and after researching found it mean ‘free one’, he thought it apt that their daughter would have such a name after the years of fighting they went through to get to this point. He nodded his agreement with Hermione before he finally found his voice again, “She’s perfect Hermione, thank you so much.” Tears began to fall freely from his eyes as he gazed down at his girls and wondered how he had lived for so long without them. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently smiling up at him, he sat down on the edge of the bed so they could be closer to one another and Hermione’s hand moved to stroke her daughter’s curled up fist. The door to the room opening roused the family from their moment as Draco and Harry both walked in, both smiling at the scene before them. Hermione nudged Severus to stir him from his thoughts and motioned towards the two at the doorway, he grinned down at her before moving towards the newcomers. “Franscisca meet your godfathers,” he said holding her at an angle for the boys to see her better. “Harry, Draco meet Franscisca Grace Snape your goddaughter.” Both men looked at Severus in shock at the revelation of them being godfathers to the beautiful little bundle in his arms.

Harry recovered first, he looked around Severus and grinned at Hermione, “Still a know it all then Herms?” Both Severus and herself laughed at him as Draco silently asked if he could hold Franscisca by gesturing at her. Severus found himself stuck with the request, sure Draco was her godfather he wouldn’t hurt her but part of him also didn’t want to let his baby girl go. The feeling of immense protectiveness was overwhelming for him and surprising. He knew he was protective when it came to his wife, but this was magnified greatly beyond how he was with Hermione.

As if sensing his internal struggle Hermione spoke up, “I think she needs a feed first Draco but then I’ll let you two spoil her. However, I may need you two to be the steady influence as it already looks like Sev is wrapped around her little finger.” Draco laughed, but could tell by the look on his own godfather’s face that she wasn’t wrong. “Severus bring her back to me love, I know you don’t want to let her go but you can’t do this bit.” Hermione joked holding her hands out towards them both. Severus found himself relenting and passed her back to Hermione who started to unbutton her robe and steer her towards her breast. Both herself and Severus smirked as Harry and Draco blushed and turned away from the scene, _both in love with each other and completely gay, but still blush at the sight of a female’s breast,_ he thought and assuming from her grin Hermione thought the same.

*~*

Hermione seemed completely at ease with motherhood and Severus found himself marvelling once more at just how remarkable his wife actually was. He didn’t know why it shocked him to be honest, she excelled at everything she put her mind to so why would motherhood be any different. He found himself openly staring at her in astonishment as she went about everything as she did before, just now with Franscisca attached to her.

Two weeks after her birth they were lying in bed together, Severus had just put Franscisca back in her bassinet and they were enjoying the peace before she woke once more. “I want another,” Hermione said. Severus gapped at her in what was sure to be an unattractive fashion, unsure that he had heard her correctly. Franscisca was just two weeks old, how could she be thinking of more already. As if sensing his unvocalised question she continued, “Severus I love Cisca more than I ever thought I could love anyone but I can’t get the idea of having more miniature versions of us out of my head. She is perfect and I want more of it,” she explained. As shocked as he was by her statement Severus knew exactly what she meant, Franscisca was the perfect blend of Hermione and himself (thankfully with her nose and not his) and the idea of more children appealed to him considerably.

“Well then lioness we had best get to work on a brother or sister for my princess,” he replied. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her towards their bathroom, casting a monitoring charm over the bedroom incase said princess awoke. Hermione giggled and launched herself into his arms forcing him to carry her into the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the baby is finally here and their story is coming closer to it's end.


	13. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be Hermione and Severus' life without some drama thrown in from somewhere!   
> So Severus decides to be sweet and then he's not so sweet...

 

_Important news everybody Hermione Granger has managed to get her claws into yet another unsuspecting man. Leaving behind a lengthy list of famous ex-beaus our bushy haired Gryffindor has snagged the dark prince himself, Headmaster Severus Snape._

_My sources saw the pair of them at St Mungos a few weeks ago after our social climbing know-it-all went into labour. Based on them arriving together it is safe to assume the headmaster is the father and therefore she’s managed to do to him what she failed to do with men before - trap him._

_Both Headmaster Snape and Miss Granger have failed to respond to my owls, but one can only assume the headmaster is biding his time until he can find a way to be free of the witch. I will continue to dig and will let you know what I find!_

*~*

Hermione scowled at the paper before throwing it across the room causing Severus to look up from where he was playing with Franscisca. He picked up the paper and turned back to the little girl laying on his lap, “Shall we see what’s got mummy so worked up baby girl?” Severus scanned through the article quickly, “Well look at that princess the Daily Prophet finally said something nice about daddy.” He cooed at Franscisca before turning to his wife, “Hermione you had better not be taking this to heart sweetheart. I don’t know why this woman has such a vendetta against you, but I promise you I never want to be without you.” As he was speaking he had manoeuvred himself so he was able to pick up Franscisca to make his way to his wife, he knelt in front of her an placed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I love you Hermione Snape and I definitely don’t want to be ‘free’ of you,” he added smiling adoringly at his love. 

“Love you to headmaster,” she replied coquettishly looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

“Later lioness I have to go down to the basement today,” he replied. He handed a gurgling Franscisca to her waiting arms before pulling on his frock coat ready for the day ahead. As he headed from their living room his thoughts wandered to his wife and how obviously upset she had been by the article from that retched bitch had written. Franscisca was just under a month old now and they had yet to spend any real time alone since her birth, maybe it would be a good idea to have a date night. Check in with each other and also send a bit of a fuck you to that bitch at the same time. As he thought more about it he decided it was a good idea and decided to see if Harry and Draco were free for babysitting duty.

*~*

Hermione was startled from her thoughts by the floo flaring to life and her best friend climbing through. “Harry!” She exclaimed in shock, “What are you doing here?” She questioned as the floo lit up once more and Draco climbed through.

“Giving you a night off,” he replied. “Go and get yourself ready for a night out with your sexy husband ‘Mione.” He smirked at her as a blush took over her face, Severus and her had been married for over two years and before that he’d caught them in all manner of compromising positions in Grimmauld Place so the blush taking over her features made him laugh. “Hermione you and Severus have a child together and both Draco and I have caught you at it, stop pretending to be innocent!” Hermione sent a scoff at them before heading towards the bedroom with a slight spring in her step. Harry heard a muffled noise from the side of the room and quickly turned to his goddaughter, “Hello beautiful girl are you going to come to uncle Harry?” He asked putting his hands out to her and smiling at the gurgling sounds coming from her. He picked her up and slowly adjusted her so she was situated comfortably in his arms, she made some more strange noises and nuzzled into his chest. A beaming smiling worked its way across his face and Draco found himself looking longingly at the vision before him.

Severus stirred them both from their thoughts as he strode into the room with his clock billowing behind him in the way that had intimidated them so much as students. He glanced at the scene before him and smiled at the men, the look on Harry’s face made it clear what he was thinking of whilst looking at his princess. He swept towards Harry to place a kiss on Franscisca’s head in greeting, “Hello princess make sure your a good girl for your uncles,” he said before heading to the bedroom. He came face to face with his wife’s naked form causing his trousers to instantly become tighter. “Hermione love we are meant to be going out for dinner and if you don’t cover up I won’t be able to help myself,” he growled as he walked towards her and pulled her towards him. Her breath hitched and she rubbed her arse against his growing erection causing him to bring his arms tighter around her and move upwards towards her breasts. “Behave yourself lioness,” he warned whilst tweaking her right nipple into a peak, “Good things come to those who wait Madam Snape.” His voice was low and spoke of promises to come making her shiver in anticipation. With a quick kiss to his lips she pulled away and made her way towards to bed where she had lay out her clothes for the evening.

*~*

After waving goodbye to Harry and Draco for the night and Hermione stressing five times about having packed everything they would need Severus finally was able to pull her away and apparated her to the restaurant he had booked for the evening. Hermione looked up as he led her towards a small but classy looking building, “This place looks nice Sev,” she said leaning into him. “I’m glad you did this Severus we definitely needed some time to just be us for while,” she smiled as he kissed her gently before leading her into the restaurant. 

They spent dinner talking to each other about anything and everything in a manner reminiscent of some of their every first dates with time flying. After dinner, Severus got up to pay while Hermione popped to the toilet. She told Severus it was to ‘freshen up’, but he knew his wife too well and knew she was calling Potter to check up on their little princess. They met at the entrance and he offered her his arm before leading her out into the street and heading towards the park that was opposite them. She wrapped her arm tighter around his and snuggled herself into his side as they headed into the park for a nighttime stroll. Hermione glanced down at her watch and was shocked at the time, she tugged Severus’ sleeve slightly and gestured to her watch before grabbing his face and kissing him forcefully. Severus didn’t need much encouragement and kissed her back with just as much force holding her tightly and thinking of their bedroom at the house. He apparated them into the bedroom and walked her backwards towards the bed. Hermione pulled away from him and began quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt, with the buttons made short work of she pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground. Before she could continue her assault on his clothing Severus spun her around she he could get to the zip of her dress, he slowly began unzipping her making sure his fingers grazed her back as they travelled to the bottom of the zip. A quiet moan escaped Hermione as Severus slowly stripped her of her dress and took in the sight of his wife in a matching underwear set, “Gods your beautiful love,” he murmured. He pulled her closer to him and began kissing around her neck and slowly turning her back around before continuing to walk her towards the bed.

Hermione fell against the bed and Severus climbed on top of her kissing every inch of her that he came across as he worked his way towards her lips. Hermione felt the heat pooling in her stomach and her underwear becoming progressively wetter at Severus’ constant administrations. A low moan escaped her and her hands continued in their quest of removing his clothing, making quick work of his trousers she then turned her attention to his boxers but was halted in her mission by his hands grabbing hers and pinning them to the bed either side of her head. “Patience love,” he reminded her. This time taking his exploring lips back down her body and towards her throbbing centre. His fingers hooked under the waistband of her pants and slowly pulled them down her legs, his lips following and placing delicate kisses along the path they took. The moans coming from Hermione began to come more often and louder, each sound going straight to his groin making him impossibly hard and needing to draw on his self control. They hadn’t had a chance to take it slow since Franscisca had been born, having to make do with frenzied couplings as they were both worried about Franscisca needing them. The idea of having her spread out underneath him, writhing in pleasure as he brought her to peak after peak had him stifling a groan at the thought. “I’m going to take my time with you lioness,” he promised. “We’re not going to sleep until I’ve made you fall apart from my attentions at least half a dozen times,” he added. His face descended upon her leaking pussy the smell of her arousal surrounding his senses before his stuck out his tongue and slowly swiped along her slit savouring the taste of her and marvelling at the slight difference in her taste since having their daughter. A whimper fell from his wife’s lips as he began to tease her with his gentle lapping at her core, enough pressure to encourage and tease but not enough to drive her towards orgasm. Or so she thought, his continuous, gentle attention to her throbbing centre soon had her falling apart for the first time surprising them both.

By the time Hermione had come apart three times at a mixture of his mouth and those skilful fingers of his Severus was sure the outline of his boxers would be permanently etched onto his cock. As his fingers trailed down her stomach once again in search of her dripping cunt Hermione gathered her wits enough to stop him. A devilish smirk graced her face and she rolled them over so she was now on top of him. Her hands were then able to finish their earlier quest of divesting him of his boxers, his swollen cock snapping against his stomach glistening with pre-cum that had long since began to leak out. Still with a grin on her face Hermione scooted herself backwards so her ass was resting on the tops of his legs, she reached forwards taking him into her hand and giving one experimental pull relishing the groan that he made and the way his face relaxed in bliss. Severus’ eyes had closed as he enjoyed the feel of his wife’s hand slowly moving up and down his cock, but they snapped open as he felt the swipe of her tongue travelling from root to tip along the underside before he was engulfed in her mouth. A strangled moan left his lips as Hermione took him deeper, her cheeks hollowed and she sucked long and hard until he bottomed out. Severus thanked any and every deity that would listen for how willing Hermione was to do this. When they had first started dating she struggled with the idea, mostly due to Weasley being a dick and making the experience terrible for her. It took several months before she was able to fully take him and now they both found themselves enjoying this act immensely. As she bobbed up and down words of filthy encouragement fell from Severus’ lips along with many different moans and Hermione found herself looking up at her husband’s face waiting for him to fall apart beneath her. Severus felt his balls begin to tighten and as Hermione’s finger found his perineum he came with a loud groan. Hermione swallowed everything he gave her greedily, having missed the taste of her Slytherin the past month and a smile on her face as she crawled back up him.

“Someone looks very pleased with herself,” Severus commented as she sat back down her soaked pussy lying over his now deflated cock.

“Gods I love watching you fall apart because of my mouth love,” she replied her hands playing with strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes. “Just imagine how great it would of been to shut me up that way when I was being a know-it-all,” she added her eyes sparkling with mischief. The idea of scolding her as he had when she was younger before proceeding to shut her up with his dick took hold in his mind and he found himself beginning to harden again. “Headmaster Snape you naughty man are you having inappropriate thoughts about a certain student?” She teased and wiggled herself against his hardening cock causing a moan to escape him, “Do I need to fish out my old uniform I’ve definitely been a naughty girl.” She continued to tease the word naughty sounding like a purr. 

Unable to take her dirty mouth and teasing anymore Severus grabbed her by the arms and flipped them over. “Miss Granger you should know better than to talk to me like that,” he warned her. It was the voice he used as her teacher, the one that was meant to intimidate but only really succeeded in causing her to flood her knickers. He restrained both her hands in one arm above her head, his other hand ghosting over her breasts. “Anyone would think you want me to punish you, talking to me in such a way trying to make your professor snap,” he continued his voice sending her directly into one of her fantasies. It had been months since they had engaged in this type of play and they both knew with how tightly wound they were it wouldn’t last long, even with her multiple orgasms already tonight and his not fifteen minutes earlier. His hand moved lower towards her pussy and her hips bucked towards it in anticipation searching for his touch. He tsked at her, “My my Miss Granger it seems you really are a naughty girl desperately aching for my touch. Well if it’s me you want it’s me you’re going to get,” He threatened before thrusting himself quickly and deeply into her until he bottomed out. The sudden intrusion took Hermione by surprise and at short roar broke from her. “Well Miss Granger I have to say you look fantastic taking my cock so well,” he praised as he began to thrust in and out of her. He took his time pulling out almost completely before slamming himself back into her, each time pulling another guttural sound from deep within her. “Such a pretty cunt,” he continued to praise, “Gripping me so tightly. You must love having your potions master’s cock ramming into you lioness if those roars are anything to go by,” his continued praise and goading had Hermione speeding towards her peak. He felt her pussy tightening around him and he walls beginning to spasm as her impending orgasm loomed, “Come on Miss Granger I know you want to.” He continued to taunt, “Let me see you cum all over my cock, let me see you cum because of your surly potions master’s cock making you do so.” Everything became too much for Hermione and she felt her orgasm charge through her body the loudest roar of the evening ripping from her throat. The resulting spasms caused her walls to clamp down on Severus, drawing his orgasm from him suddenly. He continued thrusting into her as her pussy milked every last bit from him before withdrawing and rolling to the side. His arms wrapped around her and snuggled her closely into him, “Filthy girl.” He whispered into his wife’s ear making her giggle.

“You’re the one who was speaking Severus, you could have been reciting a potion for all I care using that voice always leads to one thing only,” she retorted.

“My filthy girl,” he repeated pulling her closer and emphasising the my.

Hermione signed in content her eyes beginning to droop, “Always,” she replied before allowing sleep to claim her whilst she was cocooned safely in his arms.


	14. Madam Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's had enough fo Rita's slander and has two silly boys to deal with, while Severus gets used to being Headmaster again.

 

Hermione wandered around the house looking at the destruction that had been left behind following their quickie this morning while Franscisca was napping. She waved her wand and watched as everything was put back in it’s place. Just in time as well as Harry stepped through the floo and smiled at her.

“I’ve spoken to Severus and I’m stealing you away from lunch,” Harry said. “Get yourself ready and I’ll meet you in five.”

 

“So where are you taking me Harry?” She asked him, “I can’t remember the last time you took me out for lunch.”

“Was probably before we both got boyfriends,” Harry joked. “And mine is driving me crazy at the moment, so I’m being selfish using you for your company and advice.” Harry led her out of the Ministry and towards a small cafe a few blocks away, it was the one they used to visit once a week for lunch just like this.

They both ordered a coffee and a sandwich before taking the table they had always used and smiling at each other. “I know we see each other all the time Harry, but I’ve missed this. Do you know what I mean?” Hermione asked.

“Of course I do, we need brother-sister time and this is going to start being a weekly thing again now that your back at work.” Harry replied, smiling at the waitress as she brought over their drinks. The girl blushed and quickly scurried away.

“Even the muggle females fall at your feet,” Hermione stated with a shake of your head. “You said something about your boyfriend driving you crazy before we left, what’s going on with you guys?”

“I honestly don’t know what’s going on,” Harry replied ignoring the females comment. “It’s as if every little thing I do is wrong, it’s like being back at school with the sneering and the Potter comments. I don’t know if this is Draco’s way of trying to push me away, of letting me know he’s done and I don’t know what to do Hermione, because I love him.”

Tears had begun to form in the corner of Harry’s eyes so Hermione reached out to grab his hand, she ran her fingers over his knuckles as she spoke. “You listen to me Harry Potter that man is in love with you. I don’t know why he’s being the way he is at the moment, but I promise you this I have never seen Draco look at someone the way he looks at you. Maybe he’s just having a stressful time at work, he’s not been a trainee Healer for long and it could be the extra work is getting to him. Why not arrange a romantic and relaxing evening when he’s not got work?” During her speech their food had arrived, causing Harry to move his hand and try to discretely wipe his eyes. He nodded in agreement at Hermione’s idea and for the rest of their lunch they talked about happier topics.

*~*

It was two days later when Draco turned up at the house. He was dressed in lime-green robes indicating that he had come straight from St. Mungos. Hermione looked up at him and frowned, Draco had deep black marks under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept properly in weeks. “Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you were free for lunch?” He asked her. Hermione didn’t think she’d ever seen the youngest Malfoy looking so dishevelled and out of sorts, his hair was even worse than Harry’s.

“Of course Draco, let me just check Severus is okay with Franscisca and I’ll be with you.” She stood up and made her way towards the nursery.

 

For the entire lunch they made awkward small talk about everything except what was obviously bothering Draco. Finally Hermione had had enough, “Draco we’ve been here for over half an hour. Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or continue to stare moodily at your food?”

“Sorry Hermione,” he started. “I’m assuming you know things between Harry and I have been strained recently, it’s not like he keeps anything from you.” He paused and saw her nod in agreement before he continued, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and planning since Franscisca was born. I haven’t meant to be a dick to him, but I’m so nervous around him all the time at the moment and I can’t help it.”

“Draco you and Harry have been together nearly as long as Severus and I have, why are all of a sudden nervous around him?” She asked, she’d seen the two of them together they were disgustingly cute together.

Draco glanced nervously first at Hermione and then his food before looking back up at her. Uncertainty clouded his face before it was overtaken by determination, “I want to marry him and I want a baby.” Hermione’s jaw dropped at Draco’s revelation, but since getting that part out he seemed to have opened the flood gates and all his worries and plans can bursting out. “I’ve been thinking about this for months. I’ve researched male pregnancies, I’ve been to every jeweller I can think of, I’ve been planning how to propose for weeks now. The only thing I haven’t done is spoken to you.” Hermione gestured at herself and he nodded. “Harry considers you his sister and therefore his family,” Draco reached across the table and took her hand, “So therefore as my boyfriend’s sister I am asking you for permission to marry him.”

Hermione looked at Draco’s worried expression and felt tears springing to her eyes, “Oh Draco of course you have my permission. You two are perfect for each other,” Hermione replied. “You’ve really been researching how to have a baby Draco?”

Draco smiled for the first time since he’d approached her earlier, “It’s amazing Hermione. A couple of specialised fertility potions allows one of us to get pregnant and carry. Since you had Franscisca I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and looking at Harry holding her.” Draco got a wistful look on his face and Hermione knew her best friend was with the right person.

*~*

As time went on articles continued to appear in the Prophet about Hermione and her apparently slutty behaviour. Hermione had moved into the Headmaster’s chambers at Hogwarts as she was still on maternity leave and it allowed her and Severus to spend more time together.

 

_So my lovely readers I have a new spy and they have given me some very interesting information. Headmaster Severus Snape is married! Yes everyone you read correctly, the current headmaster ofHogwarts is in fact married. Now I don’t know when this happened and I’m yet to find out who she is, but Severus Snape definitely wears a wedding ring._

_Now I’m sure you’re wondering where our golden girl fits into this. Miss Granger not only managed to get her claws into the headmaster, she’s managed to steer him away from his wife. After her short lived relationships with other famous people and her causing the breakdown of Harry Potter’s relationship with Harpies chaser Ginevra Weasley we shouldn’t be surprised she has potentially ruined another one._

_Whoever Mrs Snape is I offer her my deepest apologies and hope that she can find some solace in the fact that we are onto Miss Granger and hopefully her reign of terror will be done with soon._

_*~*_

_Dear Rita and her readers,_

_I would like to thank you for bringing to my attention that my husband recently fathered a child. Would you believe me if I said I had no idea?_

_I wouldn’t believe me either, what kind of idiot doesn’t realise their husband just had a child. Well I’ll be honest with you Rita I did know, considering I was there at the birth and conception I’d be really stupid to not realise._

_Severus has enjoyed the positive publicity that you have afforded him recently, however both he and I would prefer if you didn’t continue to drag my name through the mud._

_Regards,_

_Madam Snape._

_*~*_

Headmaster Snape was sat in the great hall looking out at the students who seemed to be looking his way and gossiping. He looked around and saw Minerva scanning the Prophet before smirking and putting it in front him. He looked down at the paper seeing Hermione’s letter and a small smirk appeared on his face. He remembered the anger he felt when he read Skeeter’s article earlier in the week. How dare that vile bitch continue to drag his beloved Hermione through the dirt with her lies. He had been so enraged when he first saw what was written that the only way Hermione managed to calm him down was by handing him Francisca who started cooing at him. He was still amazed that just looking at his daughter had such a profound effect on his moods. 

 

He loved that he got to see both of his girls in the morning before he had to head down to breakfast and this morning was a prime example of how wonderful his mornings with them were. Hermione had woken before him to see to Franscisca, who had be fussing in her Moses basket, and returned to bed to nurse her. Severus had woken to the sight of them both sleeping, Hermione having Franscisca resting over her chest that was still uncovered from nursing. The intimacy he felt for that moment though was completely different to the other types he shared with his wife, this was purely brought on by how remarkable she was with their daughter and how he couldn’t believe he was so lucky as to have them both. As if feeling his eyes on her Hermione had slowly opened her eyes and grinned at him staring at her, “Headmaster you know it’s rude to stare,” she playfully chastised him.

“Can’t help myself when the view is this stunning,” he replied completely serious. She smiled at him again before shifting Franscisca so she could lie her on his chest. The sleeping baby stirred slightly against her father’s bare chest but settled her head down quickly, her fingers trying to grip the hair covering him. He sighed contentedly as he looked down at her before looking back over to his wife, “I love you so much Madam Snape.” He said taking her hand in his and running his fingers over her knuckles.

“And I you darling, but we both know you have a school you need to run,” she replied and kissed him gently. “Your mini Madam will be awake again soon anyway,” she added and gestured as Franscisca’s fingers continued moving through his chest hair trying to find purchase. 

 

Snape heard Minerva’s Scottish drawl which brought him from his thoughts of the morning. “You know Severus since Hermione has made herself known it might be worth inviting her and Franscisca to join us in here at some point,” Minerva explained. “The students are going to be gossiping about you two anyway, especially now, maybe you should deal with this head on?”

Severus regarded her carefully, he knew that the privacy he had previously enjoyed in his relationship was completely over now, but Minerva was right. For Hermione to continue staying in their rooms and to not come to breakfast or dinner could make it look like they were hiding something. “I’ll invited her to dinner, I’ll let her make the decision regarding Franscisca though since the students could very well start fawning.” He looked out at the students as he said this, their stares and whispers proving his point further. He scowled at them and inwardly smirked as they all quickly turned away and stared down at their breakfasts.

*~*

Hermione was bored. Franscisca had just turned three months old and Hermione was beginning to get a little stir crazy not having something stimulating to do. While Severus was a breakfast she got herself and Franscisca ready for the day and used the fireplace to travel to his office. She got Franscisca situated in her rocking chair before sitting behind his desk and starting to look through the paperwork that was on there. One of the sheets caught her eye, it was a patent application for a potion she knew Severus had been working on, there were some mistakes on it so she went through it with a red quill. She went to work highlighting errors or where things were missing, sucking on the end of the quill while she was reading through the document and this was how Severus found her when he arrived an hour later. He stood in the fireplace and took in the scene a genuine smile across his face. Franscisca was in her bouncy chair babbling away and playing with her toys while Hermione was working. She’d tied her hair up in a messy bun and had wisps sticking out, the end of the quill was between her lips and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. _Merlin she’s beautiful_ , Severus thought. _How the hell did I get so God damn lucky,_ he questioned staring at his wife in awe. Four years later and he still hadn’t messed this up, Hermione truly was a gift. He was stirred from his thoughts by his daughter, who up until this point had been happily babbling away, she had noticed that her dad was in the room and was making louder noises and motioning towards him with her hands. Unable to stop himself from complying with her obvious request that he pick her up he moved towards her swiftly and was about to pick her up when his wife’s voice stopped him. “Move away from my daughter if you want to live,” he heard her threaten. He didn’t need to look her way to know she obviously had her wand out and trained on him. “Oh shit Sev I’m so sorry,” he heard as Hermione gathered him into his arms literally seconds after the threat she voiced. 

He laughed lightly at her, “Not that I didn’t already know that my lioness was protective of her family but who else would it have been love?” He asked turning himself around so he could look at her face.

“I don’t know Sev,” Hermione answered honestly her body sagging into his as she lent into him. “I wasn’t fully paying attention but I knew someone was by her, I guess instinct took over.” He took her head into his hands and kissed her firmly on the mouth, the love he felt for this women astounded him sometimes in it’s ferocity. 

“You don’t know how arousing hearing you protecting her is,” he whispered in her ear. “Without even a single thought your wand was on me and some kind of hex ready to fire,” his hand travelled down her arm as he continued talking to her. He moved his mouth behind her ear and kissed her there before moving down her throat slowly, dragging a low growl from Hermione’s throat with it. “You my dearest wife are amazing beyond words and I still find myself bewildered that you chose me.”

Hermione looked up at him again a smiled at him, “I would chose you time and time again Severus. You are a wonderful man Severus Snape and whether or not the world believes it I do and I will fight for the rest of my life if needed to make sure everyone knows it.” Severus hugged her close to him trying to calm himself and stop the tears that threatened to overflow. He knew Hermione was serious and that she had defended him multiple times to anyone who dared to speak against him, but that didn’t stop the wave of emotion he felt every time she did so. “I love you Severus Snape and will do for the rest of my life,” she whispered into his ear as he held her close. She kissed him gently on the lips before turning away from him and picking up Franscisca who had been staring up at her parents. “Hello gorgeous girl did you want to go to daddy?” she asked the babbling baby lifting her up into the air as she asked her and twirling around until she faced Severus once more. Franscisca motioned towards Severus again and he gathered her into his arms and held her close whispering terms of endearment to her. Hermione smirked at the scene before her, “She has you wrapped around her tiny little fingers Severus,” Hermione commented. She moved away from the pair and back towards the paperwork of his that she had been looking over before he arrived from breakfast. She picked the parchment up and spoke again, “This patent application needs some work love.” He raised his eyebrow at her in a move reminiscent of when he was her teacher and she said something he didn’t agree with. “I’ve gone through it and made some changes where needed and highlighted any mistakes,” she continued as though he hadn’t done his non-verbal questioning stare.

Severus took the paper from her and grinned at the red ink that now adorned the work, his wife was nothing if not thorough. “Since you are bored in our chambers and have done a wonderful job of winding up Ms Skeeter to the point where you have declared you are my wife, Minerva would like you to join us for dinner in the Great Hall tonight.” Severus replied completely ignoring the fact that she had desecrated his application, “I would also like for you to join us it would be nice to be able to show off my amazing wife to the world as mine.” He added, the smile she stowed upon him at this small admission making his heart skip slightly.


	15. Life Goes On Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life for both of our couples goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some time skips in this as the story nearly reaches it end.

 

Hermione was beyond nervous, she hadn’t eaten in the great hall since she came to take her accelerated NEWT courses four years ago. She had no idea what she should wear attending now as the headmaster’s wife. She reached up and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and called “Minerva’s Office,” before sticking her head into the fire. Minerva was sat at her desk looking over papers and smiled at Hermione’s interruption. “Sorry to bother you Minerva, but I’m having a what do I wear type moment!” Hermione explained to her old mentor and friend.

“Just wear your normal everyday robes Hermione, you gave birth three months ago no one is going to expect you to be overly dressed up. You know we just wear normal everyday clothes,” Minerva replied. “Now are you going to let me see that gorgeous little girl of yours?”

“Come on through,” Hermione answered moving out of the way to allow the deputy headmistress through. She turned to pick up Franscisca, who had been playing on her baby gym who seemed to huff at her in response to being disturbed. “So much like your father sometimes missy,” Hermione said. “Don’t be miserable you have a guest, say hello to Aunty Minerva.” Hermione held Franscisca up to Minerva who took her into her arms and smiled down at her.

“Hello precious girl I do apologise for disrupting your playtime,” Minerva said. Franscisca seemed to appraise her before deciding she was forgiven and settling down into her arms. “So is she coming to dinner or just you Hermione?”

“I don’t want the students fawning, but then I don’t want them overreacting the first time they see her. I’m leaning towards bringing her just so they get used to seeing her,” Hermione replied. She gazed fondly at the baby who had now fallen asleep in Minerva’s arms.

*~*

Severus stalked into his chambers and hung up his robes, he knew he had dinner to attend but was hoping to have some relaxing time with his family before this. Hermione was lying on the floor on her stomach facing Franscisca, who was also on her stomach and they both seemed to be playing with some noisy elephant. Different parts of the elephant seemed to made of different things so they each made noises and Franscisca was giggling as Hermione touched the different parts. He smiled as Franscisca reached towards the elephant, grabbed the section that made a crinkle type noise and then proceeded to pull it closer and into her mouth. “Right so end of playtime with mummy then is it princess?” Hermione said smiling at the still giggling baby. “I don’t think we’re supposed to eat elephants though baby,” Hermione said. She moved herself so she was sat cross legged in front of Franscisca before reaching to pull her onto her lap. Severus continued watching the pair interact from the shadows, the smile on his face growing as he took in both of his girls. _How the hell did I get so fucking lucky?_ He asked himself again, he felt like he asked himself this question every time he saw his wife these days. Franscisca was the first to see him and began babbling and motioning towards him, Hermione looked up to see him stood out of the way and a bigger smile lit up her face. “Hey baby girl look who come to see us,” she joked. Severus stepped further into the room before sitting down next to them on the floor. He put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the forehead before doing the same to Franscisca. “You ready for this evening Sev?” Hermione asked him, “Everything is going to change after the dunderheads see you smile,” She teased.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine lioness,”he replied and took Franscisca into his arms. “Hey princess you looking forward to being shown off?” He tickled her and smiled as she wriggled in his arms and babbled at him again. “You ready to go to dinner Hermione?” He looked across at his wife who was gazing at him with a dreamy expression, “What is up with you?”

“Sorry Sev, I just love watching you with her. Anyway yes I’m ready to enter the great hall as Mrs Severus Snape,” she replied. She leaned across and kissed him firmly on the mouth, “I love you Severus never forget that.”

*~*

Christmas break was hurtling towards them at increasing speed and with this they were getting closer to the end of Hermione’s maternity leave. Severus and Hermione were entertaining the Potter-Malfoy’s in his chambers as the men had news they wished to share. Franscisca was in her bouncy chair babbling away to herself while the adults ate their dinner.

“So what did you two want to share with us?” Severus asked, cutting to the chase.

“We’re having a baby,” Draco replied gripping Harry’s hand in his. “I’m pregnant.” 

Hermione was the first to snap out of her stunned silence, “That’s amazing news you pair. I didn’t know you were going to do this so soon!”

“Both of us wanted this,” Harry replied. He brought Draco’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, “Draco offered to be the carrier with my job being higher risk.”

*~*

“Hermione,” Severus called from the bedroom later that night. Harry and Draco’s revelation had gotten him thinking. He couldn’t remember the last time his wife’s sanitary products took over the bathroom bin. Hermione appeared in the doorway, “Hermione have your periods come back yet?”

Hermione startled at his question, following Draco’s revelation earlier that night Hermione had been wondering if she was also pregnant. She’d been sick for the past few mornings, but luckily Severus had been either fast asleep or working when the sickness had hit. “I think I need to take a pregnancy test,” she finally answered him.

“I brewed some last week for Madam Pomfrey’s stock, I might have a bottle still in my lab.” Severus swept from the room and through the hidden door that linked his chamber’s to his private laboratory. He returned moments later with a vial of the potion, “Whatever the result Hermione I’m happy.”

“Me to Severus,” she replied before walking back into their bathroom to take the test. The liquid turned white, “Severus!” She shouted and he appeared at the door almost instantaneously. He looked at the white potion within the vial and scooped Hermione into his arms. “How is this even possible after everything?” She questioned still not believing the result.

“Don’t question it lioness,” he replied and kissed the top of her head. “You made me the happiest man alive the day you agreed to marry me, everything else you have gifted me leaves me in awe of you.”

*~*

Franscisca was now seven months old and that meant Hermione would be going back to work. It meant no more evenings together in his suite at Hogwarts until the weekends and less time spent with his two girls. He knew this was going to be a difficult adjustment for them all considering how used they had become to each others company. He sighed as he looked down at his two girls, Hermione was sat to the side of Franscisca and was encouraging her to roll around on the floor towards the different toys she had scattered about the floor. He knew it was better for Franscisca to be raised at their home and with Hermione pregnant again they wouldn’t be apart for long, but the idea of not waking up to his wife’s face everyday was souring his mood. Hermione noticed his scowl and raised her eyebrow questioningly at him. “I don’t want you two to go,” he answered her honestly. She smiled at him before moving from her place on the floor to sit on his lap.

“I have to go back to work Severus, you know this,” she explained. They both knew one of the things he loved about her was her intelligence and he refused to be the one to hold her back. “It’s only just over a month until the Easter break and we can try and spend time together then. This little one is due in May and we’ll be back here again until the summer holidays. We made it work before-” she trailed off and looked at the babbling infant on the floor. Franscisca had managed to sit herself up and was looking at her parents babbling away happily. She was right of course, Severus had worked at Hogwarts during their entire relationship and when dating she had only spend the nights here at weekends. After they married though Severus stepped down as head of Slytherin house so he could move into the home they had bought together on the outskirts of London. He was happy teaching and she was happy in her role at the department for control of magical creatures, that was when they had started discussing starting a family. Hogwarts had of course thrown a spanner in the works when it became obvious that it was rejecting Minerva as Headmistress and that he needed to take back over his role as headmaster for the good of the school. That meant moving back to Hogwarts for term time, it meant less time with Hermione and after finding out she was pregnant again less time with the baby.

Severus smiled at her, “I know you have to go back to work. You know I would never prevent you from having a career lioness, you are too brilliant for that. I’m just going to miss seeing my girls everyday.” He kissed her chastely on the lips before moving to the floor, “And I’m definitely going to miss seeing this one rolling around my office.” Franscisca giggled at her father and reached out to grab his nose as he moved closer to her, “Love you so much princess.”

Hermione smiled at the scene before her, she had always known Severus would be a great father to their children. She just hadn’t pictured him being this at ease and this disconcerted about not seeing them all the time, the man was still such a mystery to her at times.

*~*

Hermione smiled as she handed Franscisca over to the nursery worker, “Thanks Layla.”

“Don’t worry Mrs Snape she’ll be fine,” Layla responded before turning to the squirming infant in her arms. “We’re going to have lots of fun today Franscisca,” she said tickling her and walking towards the playroom. Hermione smiled as the young woman walked off with her daughter, _Come on Hermione you can do this._ She mentally psyched herself to leave her daughter with people other than family for the first time. She shook her head before walking out the of nursery school and down the road to the nearest apparition point. 

Hermione got to work quickly going over everything she had missed in the last nine months and putting all her thoughts into the tasks at hand so that she didn’t dwell on how much being away from her little girl. Around lunchtime she was roused from her work by Harry walking into her office in his full Auror regalia and standing in front of her. “Madam Snape it is lunchtime and you are coming with me,” he said to her. Hermione looked up at him and smiled before putting the papers she was looking over to the side. “I had a feeling you would be working yourself silly Herms and Snape would kill me if I let you do so.”

“Is the big scary Auror scared of my little husband?” Hermione teased her best friend as she pulled on her coat.

“Of course I’m scared of your husband,” Harry responded. “He’s always been the scariest man I know!” Hermione laughed and threaded her arm through his.

*~*

Hermione had gotten herself into a good routine in the three weeks since she had returned to work. Franscisca had settled in well at the nursery and was making positive relationships with other children there aiding her social development. She was around 25 weeks pregnant now and was thankful that Kingsley had allowed her to come back to work being as heavily pregnant as she was. Being back at work had allowed her brain to switch back on, as much as she loved being Franscisca’s mummy she was enjoying using her intelligence again.

Draco had taken to being pregnant like a duck to water. He was 7 weeks behind Hermione and even though she’d been through this before Draco was taking everything in his stride. As she slide herself into the chair at their lunch spot she smiled as she saw her two best friends the blonde of which was beginning to waddle slightly.

“You did surprise me when you said you wanted to meet here Draco,” Hermione greeted the pair.

“Specific concealment charm,” Harry explained. “Anyone of magical blood can see all of my beautiful husband, but to everyone else he looks as he normally would.”

Hermione smiled at the pair, “You two are sickeningly sweet. You know that right?”

“Please Hermione I was there when you and Severus started dating,” Harry replied. “I saw all the cute and romantic things he did for you, so don’t you dare poke fun because of how in love I am with this man.”

“Not making fun,” Hermione retorted. “It’s cute how you two are when you’re together, even more so since you became pregnant Draco.” Harry just smiled at his best friend before pulling his husband closer to him. “I just can’t believe our kids are going to be basically the same age, Severus is going to be pulling his hair out when they start Hogwarts!” The trio laughed and spent lunch discussing how life was going to change with them all being parents soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than the epilogue this is it for the main story. I do have a few more stories planned, looking at Draco and Harry's relationship as well as their children.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly 19 years later, but the same sentiments with some extra information before hand.

 

**May 2007**

Hermione straightened her robes and looked at the Minister of Magic in disbelief. “Deputy Head of the DMLE?” She asked, doubt also obvious in her voice.

“Yes Madam Snape, we would like you to take on the role effective immediately,” Minster Shacklebolt replied. “We all know how brilliant you are Hermione, now is your chance to show it. I need someone like you to help me keep the reforms I have been making stick and rewrite some of the old outdated laws.”

“I’m honoured Kingsley, thank you,” Hermione replied and shook his hand. “I’ll see you Monday morning.”

*~*

“Harry, what’s up your owl said you have news?” Draco was currently sat on the sofa, his pregnant belly swollen and preventing him from doing much. Harry swooped down to kiss both their son and then Draco before answering him.

“I was promoted this morning,” Harry explained. “Kingsley has asked me to take over as Head Auror,” Draco went to say something but was stopped by Harry continuing. “He knows about our situation Draco and he knows I will be having time off soon to help you, don’t panic. I’ve accepted.”

Draco reached up and cupped his husbands cheek, “I’m so proud of you.” He had tears forming in the corner of his eyes and hastily wiped them away, “Bloody hormones.”

*~*

**September 2019**

Hermione smiled at her children as they stood on the platform waiting for their friends and ‘cousins’ to arrive. She shook her head, the Potter-Malfoy’s were never here on time.

Franscisca had busied herself making sure her younger siblings all had everything they needed and with it being Sebastian and Imogen’s first year she was being especially fussy. Franscisca was beginning her sixth year and after her amazing O.W.Ls results was able to pick from many N.E.W.T options. Leonardo was a year behind her in school and therefore would be sitting his O.W.Ls this year along with his best friend James. Hermione shook her head at her oldest’s antics and fussing, “Cisca stop fussing the twins. It’s not as if it would be difficult to get anything they have forgotten to them.”

“Minister Snape,” Hermione heard someone call and turned around to see her best friend and his brood walking their way.

“Mr Potter I’m sure I’ve told you about calling me that!” Hermione scolded him, as she pulled him in for a hug. Franscisca immediately started fussing Lily, the youngest of the Potter-Malfoy family, who told her to back off as only Lily could.

“Okay everyone time to get on the train,” Draco said trying to shepherd the group towards the scarlet engine. “Don’t forget to say hi to the headmaster from us!” The older children shook their heads at his silliness and turned to walk to the train.

Sebastian threw himself into Hermione’s arms saying he was going to miss her loads and to write to him lots, Imogen snorting at her brother spoke. “Sebbie don’t be so silly mummy lives at the castle, like we have since we were born!” Hermione heard something that sounded like don’t care and love you mum, before he was dragged off by his (slightly) older sister and Lily.

Whilst Hermione was dealing with this Harry had taken his twins aside. “Albus, Scorpius I don’t want any bad reports about you two this year please. You know how embarrassing it is when I have letters from your uncle because you two blew up a cauldron. And Papa hates you doing badly in potions so please concentrate and not be dunderheads.” Hermione and Draco both snorted at his choice of words.

As the last of the children boarded the train the trio stood back and watched them go before surveying the platform. On the far end of the platform Hermione caught a glimpse of a shock of Weasley red hair and pointed this out to Harry. He nodded, “Ron’s daughter Rosalie.”

“Let’s just hope Ron hasn’t told her to behave badly to ours, I don’t know who would be worse Severus or the group packing together,” Hermione responded.

“You make our children sound like animals Granger,” Draco teased reverting back to her maiden name as he so often did to taunt her.

“They are Malfoy thats why!”

*~*

Severus watched as his youngest two children sat waiting to be sorted, Franscisca smiled at her obviously nervous younger brother from the Ravenclaw table while Leonardo and James smirked at the girls from the Griffindor table. He was wondering where he thought they would go when Lily Potter was called forward. The hat had barely reached her head before he heard it shout “ _Slytherin!”_ He smirked, he could imagine the look on Potter’s face when he found a second of his children had joined the snakes. Of his twins Imogen was called next _Slytherin_ , he thought in his head knowing his daughter could be a devious and cunning little shit. The hat was placed on her head, but was not there for long before he heard “ _Slytherin!”_ Imogen removed the hat and quickly moved to sit next to Lily, _going to have to keep an eye on those to._ She smiled up at her father who smirked at her in response before turning his attention to his youngest. For all Imogen’s confidence Sebastian was the complete opposite and he was really unsure of where the hat would place him. Hufflepuff would give himself and Hermione a ‘full set’ so to speak, but he was sure without his sister putting herself as the centre of attention he would be able to flourish. It just had to be any house but Slytherin. He sat on the stool and looked up as the hat was placed on his head before looking out nervously at the students watching him. Severus saw him shift nervously whilst he was talking to the hat, time seemed to be ticking on and he felt himself getting more nervous. Finally he heard the hat shout, “ _Hufflepuff!”_ He breathed a sigh of relief and watched Sebastian make his way towards the Hufflepuff table. He zoned out for the rest of the sorting only really paying attention again when he heard Minerva say, “Rosalie Weasley.” His eyes snapped towards the red-head as she made her way towards the stool. He found himself wondering who her mother was, but then told himself what did it matter as long as the girl behaved herself. He was brought from his thoughts as he heard clapping and the girl made her way towards the Griffindor table, _time for his speech,_ he thought and rose from his seat to move towards the lectern.

“Welcome to Hogwarts...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end. Thank you for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> The children and their ages are:  
> Franscisca - 6th year 16  
> Leonardo - 5th year 15  
> Sebastian and Imogen - 1st year 11.
> 
> James - 5th year 15  
> Albus and Scorpius - 2nd year 12  
> Lily - 1st year 11.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Beth

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a look at the Snape's lives about four years after the final battle. This was sort of like a prologue, the next chapter will go back to cover Hermione's break up with Ron and her meeting Snape again.


End file.
